Home Sweet Home
by recchinon
Summary: AU / Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Warisan yang ditinggalkan hanyalah rumah tua beserta setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasinya. Juga robot berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum. Warning: SWEET
1. Prologue  Home

**Tittle: Home Sweet Home**

**Universe: AU/ Inggris, tahun 2020**

**Rating: T, seperti biasa, untuk jaga-jaga 'Lime' yang mungkin akan 'nyempil'.**

**Genre: Romance/Science**

**Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya telah meninggal dunia. Warisan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya hanyalah rumah tua yang dulu ditempatinya beserta setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasinya. Juga robot berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum… **

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, Title diambil dari lagunya Yuki yang Home Sweet Home…**

**Note: Akan ada beberapa minor original character di fanfic ini. Cerita akan sedikit membosankan dengan narasi yang panjang. Oh ya, kalau dibaca sambil mendengar lagu Ost. Naruto yang Home Sweet Home akan sedikit membantu… ^^**

**Prolog**

**"Home"**

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela. Tirai putih tipis bak renda yang biasanya menutupi pemandangan di balik jendela itu kini tersingkap. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mati-matian menahan desakan aneh dari dalam hatinya yang menginginkan untuk membuka jendela.

Ia ingin menghirup aroma hujan yang segar seperti bau pinus. Ia ingin merasakan percikan air hujan di wajahnya. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin membasahi taplak mejanya. Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya saat itu.

Limpahan air hujan yang terus dan terus turun sejak semalam itu seperti memaksa khayalan untuk berbaring di ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman dan menggunakan selimut tebal yang lembut dan hangat muncul di benak setiap orang. Sepertinya bulan September ini hujan turun dengan suka cita sepanjang minggu memasuki musim gugur. Hari ini pun Sakura menghabiskan harinya dengan menyaksikan hujan dari balik jendela sambil meminum secangkir susu coklat hangat.

Ia menggenggam cangkir porselen berisi susu coklatnya itu untuk menghangatkan jari-jarinya yang terasa beku. Sendirian. Seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap hari selama tujuh tahun yang panjang ini. _Tujuh tahun. _Hal itu terus berputar-putar di benak gadis bermata hijau terang itu. Entah itu adalah waktu yang singkat atau waktu yang panjang. Tujuh tahun ini yang jelas berlalu dengan membosankan untuknya.

Sendirian seperti itu, ironisnya, memberinya cukup banyak waktu untuk berbikir. Atau paling tidak merenungkan banyak hal. Entahlah itu hal yang bagus atau tidak tapi yang jelas tujuh tahun ini berlalu dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat benar-benar dipelajarinya dari semua itu adalah, sendirian itu menyebalkan. Bukan berarti bahwa ia juga menyukai keramaian tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang setiap kali memandang cangkir susunya yang ada di atas meja di dekat jendela tempatnya biasa meminum susu sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Rasanya, mungkin cangkir itu terlihat sedikit kesepian. Sepertinya akan terlihat lebih bagus kalau ada cangkir lain yang menemani cangkir itu di situ.

Sakura menyukai tirai putih lembut yang serasi dengan warna kayu bingkai jendelanya, tapi warna putih itu terlihat suram. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun Sakura merasa sangat sedih. Paling tidak, sampai tujuh tahun yang lalu semuanya tidak terasa begini menyedihkan.

Paling tidak ia tidak sendirian.

Cangkirnya tidak sendirian.

Tirai putihnya tidak berkesan suram dan membosankan.

Seharusnya semuanya tetap seperti itu, tapi perubahan datang begitu saja tanpa bisa diperkirakan sebelumnya. Pikiran-pikiran rumit memenuhi kepalanya. Sakura tidak paham, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Sakura melirik jam antik yang ada di atas meja antik dari kayu cherry di seberang ruangan. Sebentar lagi waktunya. Saat jarum panjang tepat di angka dua belas dan jarum pendek di angka sembilan ia akan pergi. Jam sembilan masih empat puluh menit lagi. Akan lebih baik kalau sebelum itu hujan sudah reda. Hujan dapat mengacaukan suasana hatinya—dan Sakura tidak ingin suasana hatinya lebih kacau dari ini.

Sakura meneguk susunya yang sudah mulai dingin, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya harus dilakukannya. Jam sembilan tepat ia harus pergi. Ia tahu itu. Sakura juga tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan atas apa yang harus dilakukannya sesampainya di tempat itu.

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak memikirkannya dulu. Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia dapat mendengar semuanya. Suara hujan yang perlahan mereda, detik jarum jam yang terus melaju dengan pasti dan teratur, bahkan ia dapat mendengar tiap helaan napasnya dan detak jantungnya. Ini masih hari minggu pagi yang sama dengan empat jam yang lalu ketika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang menyebalkan. Mimpi buruk yang seperti tayangan _slide show _hitam-putih atas semua kenangan buruk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Mimpi yang memaksanya teringat kembali akan semua hal yang sudah dilupakannya. Ataukah ia bermimpi justru karena ia kembali mengingat semua kenangan buruk itu?

Entah mengapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat hari ini. Sakura tidak biasanya membenci hari Minggu, tapi ia tidak bisa menyukai hari Minggu yang ini.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Sakura untuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengetahui bahwa cangkirnya telah kosong, hujan sudah reda menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil gerimis dan jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Saatnya untuk pergi. Sakura menghela napas. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan hal yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat itu.

Sakura tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menyelimuti hatinya saat itu. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya kalau suatu saat ia akan menginjakkan kaki lagi di tempat itu. Dan hari ini, ia harus pergi ke tempat itu setelah berjanji untuk tidak mendatanginya lagi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kalau saja situasinya berbeda Sakura tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke tempat itu, tapi semuanya ini. Sakura harus ke tempat itu. Ia tahu tidak berguna sekeras apapun usahanya untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu ia membiarkan saja perasaan tidak menentu di hatinya itu. Karena kalau ia mencoba mengusirnya—ia tahu—itu akan membuatnya semakin buruk.

Sejak diberitahu tentang hal ini lima hari yang lalu Sakura belum menangis sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia merasa sedih. Ia cuma merasa kosong seperti biasanya. Perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya saat ini bisa dipastikan bukanlah rasa sedih, Sakura sendiri tidak yakin apa nama perasaan ini. Dan dia tidak ingin tahu. Sudah terlalu banyak macam emosi yang selama ini berkecamuk di dadanya dan ia tidak tertarik untuk mencari tahu apa nama perasaan itu. Lebih baik tidak tahu daripada membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Sakura menyalakan mobilnya, Honda CRV keluaran pertama yang dibelinya setelah menabung lebih dari tiga tahun. Sakura lebih menyukai kalau ia bisa memilih untuk tidak pergi. Tapi sayangnya sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ia harus pergi. Sambil menggumam tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

Meskipun selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini Sakura tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat itu tapi ia masih sangat mengingat jalan menuju tempat itu. Meskipun ada banyak yang berubah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini tapi Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menuntunnya. Sesekali saat harus memilih satu diantara dua kemungkinan jalan yang bercabang, ia hanya membelokkan mobilnya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Bukannya masih mengingat semua, lebih tepatnya ia seperti merasakan kemana arah yang ditujunya.

Sakura tahu mengemudi sambil melamun itu sangat berbahaya tapi saat itu sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi penuh dengan berbagai macam hal ang menumpuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar ia tidak ditilang karena mengemudi sambil melamun. Kondisinya sendiri sudah cukup buruk saat ini tanpa harus berurusan dengan polisi. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan bersenandung kecil tapi ia lupa semua lagu yang pernah diingatnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa itu adalah hari sialnya.

Tempat yang ditujunya itu ada di pinggiran kota. Daerah permukiman yang tenang dan terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati. Dengan sisi jalan yang cukup luas dan nyaman untuk pejalan kaki dan tempat anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain _follow the leader. _Sakura menyadari bahwa banyak rumah di daerah itu yang sudah direnovasi dan diubah tapi sebagian besar masih dikenalinya. Sakura tidak mengenal banyak orang di sekitar itu, tapi ia hafal dengan jelas seperti apa bentuk rumah setiap orang, pohon apa yang ditanam di pekarangannya, atau jenis anjing yang dimiliki tiap keluarga. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama lebih sepuluh tahun ini dalam dirinya tapi ia dapat melihat tidak begitu banyak yang berubah di sekitar tempat itu.

Datang ke tempat itu membuatnya merasa sedikit melankolis. Membayangkan apa jadinya kalau selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini ia menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu membuat perutnya sedikit bergolak.

Mual.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah itu. Tempat itu masih seperti ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Kecuali rumput liar yang sudah lebih tinggi dari alang-alang dan semak-semak yang sebelumnya tidak ada di tempat itu, semuanya masih persis sama seperti dulu, ketika ia meninggalkan rumah itu. Pekarangan yang tidak terawat dan cat tembok rumah yang mengelupas, benar-benar masih seperti dulu.

Sakura menelan ludah.

Ada sedikit rasa rindu yang tidak menyenangkan di dadanya. Sakura mencoba menepis perasaan itu tapi sepertinya ia gagal. Meskipun menyesakkan dada tiap kali mengingatnya, tapi tidak semua kenangan yang ada di rumah itu menyedihkan. Ada juga beberapa kenangan masa kecil yang menyenangkan yang pernah terjadi di rumah itu.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari mobilnya. Langit yang kelabu menambah suram suasana kali itu. Sakura menatap pohon elm besar yang ada di pekarangan. Dulu sekali ia sering tertidur saat membaca di bawah pohon itu. Dan ibunya akan membangunkannya lalu... Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mencoba membuang semua pikirannya itu. Kedatangannya ke rumah itu bukanlah untuk bernostalgia. Ia datang untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting. Ia akan bertemu seseorang. Tapi sejak awal kedatangannya ia tidak melihat seorang pun di tempat itu.

_Mungkin sebentar lagi... _gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Sebenarnya ia benci menunggu, tapi kali ini ia tidak keberatan, ia merasa sedikit belum siap untuk mendengarkan semuanya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja setelah semuanya yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, ia belum pernah membayangkan kalau hari seperti ini akan tiba. Sakura memandang sekali lagi ke arah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Ia lahir dan menghabiskan setengah hidupnya di rumah itu, rasanya tidak berlebihan kalau ada sedikit perasaan rindu saat ia melihat rumah itu kembali. Bagaimana pun ia bukan manusia berhati batu.

Pintu itu masih seperti dulu. Terlihat sederhana namun kokoh. Pintu yang dibuka dan ditutupnya setiap hari di masa kecilnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Bahkan tirai dan cat rumah itu tetap seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Sakura memandang jendela yang ada di lantai dua. Jendela kayu itu tetap seperti dulu. Daun jendelanya yang terlihat tidak terawat terbuka entah sejak kapan. Tirai warna madu melambai-lambai keluar dari jendela itu, usang tapi masih seperti dulu. Itu adalah kamar Sakura. _Dulunya. _Ia masih ingat dengan jelas pemandangan yang ia lihat dari balik jendela itu.

Dulu ia suka melihat ke arah anak-anak tetangga yang bermain di tepi jalan di depan rumahnya dengan iri. Sakura selalu saja menatap anak-anak seusianya yang bermain dengan gembira itu dengan tatapan iri. Sakura tahu, ia tidak bisa mengingat seluruhnya, tapi kenangan yang sudah terjadi lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu seperti menggelitiknya untuk terus mengenang semua yang pernah ia rasakan. Rumah itu seperti memanggilnya.

Padahal dulu Sakura sempat merasa sangat yakin kalau ia akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di rumah itu. Bahkan sampai ia menikah kelak. Sakura juga telah menyusun banyak rencana dan menemukan pintu rahasia yang akan digunakannya untuk pergi di atas jam tidurnya saat ia remaja kelak. Ia tidak pernah bisa menggunakannya memang. Sakura dulu sangat yakin, banyak hal yang akan ia lakukan di rumah itu. Tapi kini kenyataannya setelah sepuluh tahun, seandainya saja tidak ada kejadian seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke tempat ini.

Sepuluh tahun lebih belum mengubah rasa bencinya. Tidak, sepuluh tahun justru menumpuk rasa bencinya.

Akhirnya perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari rumah itu ketika terdengar deru kasar mesin mobil Mustang tahun '80-an memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Sakura menoleh tepat ketika mobil itu berhenti di belakang mobilnya. Mustang berwarna merah kusam itu terlihat tidak terawat, padahal pada masanya mobil itu pastilah memiliki prestise tersendiri bagi pemiliknya. Sakura mengawasi seorang pria paruh baya berjas abu-abu melangkah keluar dari mobil itu. Pria itu mengenakan kacamata kotak kecil dan topi berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah koper cokelat terbuat dari kulit yang cukup usang.

Sakura sedikit heran, entah mengapa semua yang dikenakan pria itu terlihat begitu usang.

Sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang tidak rata dan menguning, pria itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Rambut kelabunya mencuat-cuat keluar dari balik topinya seperti habis terkena ledakan. Saat pria itu melepaskan topinya dan meletakkannya di dadanya, Sakura dapat melihat bahwa rambut pria itu sepertinya memang tidak pernah disisir. Entah mengapa Sakura justru merasa lega. Paling tidak pria itu terkesan lebih ramah dari dugaannya.

"Nona _Zakura _Haruno?" kata pria itu ramah dengan logat Jermannya yang kental. "Aku Joseph Haydne, yang menelpon anda tempo hari." Ia menjabat tangan Sakura dengan hangat.

"Itu _Sakura. _Namaku Sakura Haruno," koreksi Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa dalam aksen Jerman huruf S diucapkan seperti huruf Z tapi ia tetap saja tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya saya bisa bertemu dengan anda," kata pria itu mengacuhkan koreksi itu. "Tuan Haruno meminta saya untuk membacakan wasiatnya tepat jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit." Joseph melirik arlojinya. "Ah, kurasa sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam sepuluh menit lagi waktunya tiba. Mari," pria itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perunggu dari dalamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu rumah. Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya dengan perasaan sedikit cemas.

Joseph membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Sakura memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aromanya pun masih seperti dulu. Hanya ditambah debu di sana-sini dan juga kondisi barang yang tidak terawat. Akuarium itu masih ada di tempatnya meskipun kini hanya menjadi kotak kaca kosong berisikan koral dan batu hias. Kertas pelapis temboknya sudah kekuningan tapi masih seperti dulu. Sarang laba-laba bertebaran dimana-mana. Padahal pemiliknya baru meninggal beberapa hari tapi kondisi rumah itu sudah seperti ditinggalkan selama puluhan tahun.

Sakura merasa sedikit miris. Padahal dulu ia sangat membanggakan rumah ini_._

"Kelihatannya Tuan Haruno tidak begitu suka beres-beres." Kata Joseph saat menyadari kondisi ruangan itu.

"Ha-ha," kata Sakura sambil menarik kain putih yang menutupi sofa di ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Joseph duduk. "Ia menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerjanya di bawah tanah. Tidak heran kalau ia mati begitu mendadak. Mungkin saja ia sibuk dengan penelitian terbarunya hingga lupa tidur dan makan." Itu bukan lelucon yang pantas dilontarkan pada seseorang yang baru meninggal lima hari yang lalu. Dan itu memang sama sekali bukan lelucon. Karena itu Sakura terkejut saat melihat Joseph tersenyum mendengarnya.

Joseph tetap tersenyum tenang sambil meletakkan kopernya di atas meja di hadapannya dengan sangat hati-hati seperti takut menggoresnya. Hampir saja Sakura mengatakan bahwa meja itu tidak berarti apa-apa tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Untuk apa menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu.

Joseph membuka kopernya itu dan mulai membongkar isinya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa map. "Sepertinya anda sangat memahami Tuan Haruno."

"Anda bercanda," kata Sakura ketus. _Hanya Tuhan yang mampu memahaminya_, Sakura menambahkan dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura sempat berpikir untuk bertanya pada Joseph sudah berapa lama ia bekerja untuk pria itu. Tapi tidak ada sedikit pun kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk diam. Lagipula perasaannya saat ini sedang buruk. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Sakura diam dan menunggu sampai Joseph berbicara. Ia tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan pria itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya secepat mungkin dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia merasa gelisah karena berada di ruangan itu dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkannya.

Joseph melihat jam tangannya lagi, lalu berdeham.

"Baik, saya rasa sudah waktunya," ia memilih sebuah map dan membukanya. "Saya akan membacakan isi wasiat tuan Haruno, saya harap anda mendengarkannya dengan seksama."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Apa anda siap?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Joseph berdeham sekali lagi.

"Saya, yang bertandatangan di bawah ini, Yukitaka Haruno, menyatakan bahwa apabila terjadi sesuatu pada diri saya yang mengakibatkan saya kehilangan kendali atas tubuh saya—seperti hilang akal, koma atau meninggal—maka saya ingin memberikan hak atas seluruh harta dan wewenang hukum saya kepada satu-satunya ahli waris saya, yaitu putri saya Sakura Haruno.

Demikian surat wasiat ini saya buat tanpa ada tekanan dan atas keinginan dan kesadaran sendiri.

Jondaloop, 23 Agustus 20XX

Y. Haruno

"Nah nona _Zakura,_" Sakura mencoba mengacuhkan cara pria itu memanggilnya. "Selain surat ini saya masih harus memberitahukan dua hal lagi pada anda, bukan hal yang menyenangkan memang," Joseph tertawa keras. "Tapi saya rasa nona cukup tabah untuk mendengarnya..."

"Bagaimana kalau anda langsung saja mengatakan apa yang anda maksud?" usul Sakura, ia mulai kesal dengan cara bicara Joseph yang berbelit-belit. "Apa lagi yang lebih buruk? Lima hari yang lalu saya terbangun jam setengah dua pagi mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan ayah—kalau boleh saya sebut begitu—yang sudah tidak saya temui selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun meninggal dan sebagai satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa saya _terpaksa _harus mengurus semua pemakamannya sendirian. Apa lagi yang menurut anda bisa lebih buruk dari itu?"

"Sebenarnya ayah anda, Tuan Haruno, berhutang sebesar satu juta pounds pada sejumlah bank dan orang," kata Joseph blak-blakan dan cepat. Mungkin dipikirnya dengan begitu semua itu akan terdengar lebih melegakan. "Dan sebagai satu-satunya ahli warisnya anda memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melunasi hutang-hutang itu."

Sakura tersedak. Ia nyaris tertawa—kalau tidak menangis. "Ha! Tunggu dulu," Sakura memijit pelipisnya. "Kalaupun aku menjual semua harta warisan peninggalan ayahku—sekaligus semua harta yang kumiliki selama ini—paling banyak aku hanya akan mendapatkan dua sampai tiga ratus ribu pounds! Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan sisanya?"

Joseph tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan jawaban dan Sakura tidak puas dengan senyuman itu. Dia butuh jawaban.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, memangnya untuk apa sih ayah saya berhutang sebanyak itu?" tanya Sakura. Ayahnya bahkan terkesan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak, untuk apa uang itu?

"Seperti yang anda tahu, butuh banyak biaya untuk meneruskan penelitian ayahmu dan tidak ada institusi yang bersedia membiayainya," jawab Joseph sambil tetap tersenyum profesional.

Sakura terdiam. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya. Hal bodoh. Harusnya ia sudah tahu. Harusnya ia bisa menduganya. Ayahnya memang selalu seperti itu. Sifatnya yang seperti itu pula yang membuat Sakura dan ibunya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. _Sudah dari dulu kukatakan kalau semua penelitian itu tidak berguna! _Gumam Sakura penuh kekesalan dalam hati.

"Lalu," kata Sakura setelah terdiam selama lima menit penuh untuk menggerutu dalam hati. "Apa hal lain yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Joseph tersenyum seolah ia memang sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini. "_Well, _Nona, Ayah Nona juga sempat berpesan pada saya agar saya menyampaikan pada anda bahwa beliau sebenarnya sangat menyayangi anda. Dan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini beliau juga sangat mencemaskan dan merindukan anda."

Sakura terdiam dengan ekspresi kaku.

"Ha-ha, bahkan kalau anda mengatakannya sebelum memberitahu hutang sebesar satu juta pounds itu pun aku belum tentu terharu," yang dikatakannya itu kenyataan. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, jangankan mengunjunginya, sekadar menelpon di hari ulang tahun atau mengirimkan surat untuk bertanya kabar saja tidak pernah. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya kalau pria yang bahkan tidak ingat kapan anak satu-satunya berulang tahun itu merindukannya. Semua terdengar menggelikan bagi Sakura.

_Yang dipikirkan pria itu hanya penelitian-penelitian bodoh di ruang bawah tanah. _Pikir Sakura. Lebih merasa kesal dibandingkan sedih.

"Nah Nona, sepertinya itu semua sudah saya sampaikan. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin anda tanyakan atau katakan?" tanya Joseph kepada Sakura, ia melirik jam tangannya. "Saya rasa saya masih memiliki beberapa menit lagi untuk mendengarkan dan menjawab pertanyaan anda."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu. Mungkin jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya bisa membuat semuanya lebih buruk lagi. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang buruk dan dibencinya ia tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi semakin parah lagi.

Bahkan ketika Joseph pamit dan berdiri, mengangkat topinya sekilas dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar, Sakura masih duduk di tempatnya. Terdiam teringat upacara pemakaman ayahnya lima hari yang lalu yang tidak dihadirinya. Bukannya Sakura merasa terlalu sedih untuk melepas peti mati ayahnya ke liang kubur tapi ia merasa malas menerima simpati dari orang-orang yang akan hadir—yang kemungkinan besar tidak dikenalnya.

Sakura menengadah. Langit-langit ruangan itu sudah kusam. Kekuningan dan berdebu. Lengkap dengan sarang laba-laba menggantung di setiap sudutnya. Sakura menduga kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang bertamu ke ruangan itu. Semasa kecil dulu, saat ia masih tinggal di rumah itu, ibunya selalu rajin merawat setiap sudut rumah itu. Ruangan selalu rapi dan bersih. Tidak ada debu apalagi sarang laba-laba dari seluruh penjuru rumah tercium aroma kayu manis yang lembut. Ibunya membenci serangga, terutama laba-laba. Tapi sepuluh tahun mengubah ruangan yang nyaman dan hangat itu menjadi menyedihkan. Perabotan yang selalu dirawat ibunya dulu kini kusam dan berdebu. Jelas sekali kalau ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah membersihkan ruangan itu.

Banyak hal berputar-putar di kepala Sakura sampai membuatnya pusing. Kematian ayahnya, hutang yang diwariskan ayahnya, dan juga kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya. Semuanya menumpuk dan berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja ingin melihat ruangan lain di rumah itu. Ia berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang ada di tengah ruangan. Kamarnya semasa kecil ada di lantai dua. Sakura berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah tangga. Ada perasaan sedih dan rindu ketika ia menyentuh pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Debu tebal melumurinya, tapi rasanya belum lama sejak terakhir ia menaiki tangga itu menuju ke kamarnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Stiker bertuliskan, _Daddy's_ _Girl Room_ yang sudah ada di sana sejak ia lahir masih terpampang di sana. Menguning dan agak mengelupas memang, tapi masih seperti dulu. Agak ragu, Sakura menyentuh kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kuningan. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat perutnya terkocok. Bunyi berderit terdengar saat perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Jantung Sakura berdebar tidak jelas entah karena apa.

Kamar itu masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tempat tidurnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia , karpet dan lemarinya juga masih seperti dulu. Sakura merasa lega tapi juga sedih. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kamar ini tidaklah sesuram ini. Bahkan setelah ayahnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sepanjang harinya di ruang kerjanya di ruang bawah tanahnya pun ruangan ini masih terasa hangat dengan Sakura kecil yang bermain boneka di lantai dan ibunya yang memilih untuk merajut di sudut ruangan kamar putri tunggalnya itu.

Ibunya akan menemani Sakura mengobrol dan membuat dua cangkir susu coklat untuk diminum bersama. Setelah ayahnya berubah menjadi maniak kerja lebih dari sebelumnya, kamar tidur Sakura menjadi tempat untuknya dan ibunya menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Sambil berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, Sakura menyapu sekelilingnya dengan pandangannya. Ayahnya sepertinya tidak pernah mempedulikan ruangan ini. Mungkin ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia dan ibunya sudah tidak berada di rumah itu lagi. Entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa sesak saat ia berpikir seperti itu. Ia merasa sangat marah. Ketika sampai di dekat jendela Sakura menyibakkan tirai jendela itu. Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Semuanya terlihat persis seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Saat masih kecil Sakura sering sekali sakit dan tubuhnya lemah sehingga ia tidak bisa sering bermain di luar. Karena itulah Sakura memiliki kebiasaan duduk di tepi jendela dan mengawasi anak-anak tetangganya yang bermain di trotoar di depan rumahnya. Anak-anak itu sering mengejek Sakura yang tidak pernah keluar, tapi bagi Sakura mengawasi mereka bermain saja sudah membuatnya senang sama seperti apabila ia ikut bermain bersama anak-anak itu. Ada anak laki-laki yang selalu saja meledeknya, anak perempuan yang selalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya, anak laki-laki dengan rambut menyerupai jerami yang sangat cengeng.

Sakura mengingat semuanya karena entah bagaimana ia selalu dan selalu menganggap bahwa anak-anak itu adalah teman masa kecilnya. Padahal ia hampir tidak pernah bermain bersama mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengingat Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat. Dulu sekali saat kondisi tubuhnya cukup baik dan ibunya sedang berbaik hati, Sakura sempat bermain bersama anak-anak itu dan mereka berfoto bersama. Sakura segera menuju meja belajarnya. Ia yakin foto itu ada di sana. Sakura menarik laci meja itu dan memeriksa isinya. Tapi tidak ada foto itu. Sakura mengeluh. Padahal itu satu-satunya bukti bahwa ia berteman dengan anak-anak itu.

Dengan kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan _harta karunnya _itu Sakura menutup laci meja belajarnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diharapkannya. Ia sudah meninggalkan rumah itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Tentu saja foto itu tidak ada di sana.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ternyata mengingat kenangan lama itu melelahkan buatnya. Ibunya selalu tersenyum padanya meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ayahnya selalu saja berkutat dengan penelitian-penelitian yang menghabiskan waktu dan biayanya. Ibunya terpaksa bekerja serabutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga. Bahkan di usianya saat itu Sakura sudah merasa simpati pada ibunya. Sakura ingin membantu ibunya mencari uang tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya di usianya saat itu. Sakura kecil pun memutuskan bahwa ia akan membantu dengan cara lain. Sakura tidak pernah meminta mainan pada ibunya. Pada hari natal maupun ulang tahunnya sekalipun Sakura tidak meminta hadiah. Sakura tidak pernah meminta apapun pada ibunya.

Sakura merasa sudah cukup mengingat semua kenangan di kamar itu, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hutang ayahnya begitu besar. Meskipun rumah ini dijual, hutang ayahnya belum tentu akan terlunasi. Sakura tidak ingin menjual rumah ini tapi hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. _Entah bagaimana perasaan ibu kalau tahu. _

Sakura menuruni tangga. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju ruangan bawah tanah di rumah itu. Ruangan yang juga dulu merupakan ruangan kerja ayahnya. Ruangan yang dulu sangat dibenci Sakura. Sekarang ia juga masih membenci ruangan itu. Tapi entah mengapa langkah kakinya menuju ke ruangan itu. Saat Sakura sadar dengan kemana langkahnya membawanya, ia sudah sampai di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Sakura terbatuk saat tangannya membentur dinding dan membuat debu yang menempel di langit-langit yang rendah dan kotor bertebaran di sekitarnya. Ruangan itu sangat kotor seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tidak dihuni. Padahal ayahnya baru saja meninggal. Kemungkinan sejak jatuh sakit—entah sejak kapan—ayahnya tidak lagi bisa bekerja di ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu suram dan gelap. Sakura harus menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang amat sedikit di ruangan itu. Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi ruangan itu yang remang-remang, Sakura tersadar ia tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

-PROLOGUE "HOME" ENDS-

**Author's Note:**

**Cerita kali ini cukup berat dan berisi dengan tokoh dan penceritaan yang lebih 'dewasa'. Plot kali ini lebih dalam dan tenang dengan konflik yang lebih dewasa dari pada fanfic saya sebelumnya.**

**Recchinon.**


	2. Chapter 1 Milk

**Tittle: Home Sweet Home**

**Universe: AU/ Inggris, tahun 2020**

**Rating: T, seperti biasa, untuk jaga-jaga 'Lime' yang mungkin akan 'nyempil'.**

**Genre: Romance/Science**

**Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya telah meninggal dunia. Warisan yang ditinggalkan ayahnya hanyalah rumah tua yang dulu ditempatinya beserta setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasinya. Juga robot berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum… **

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, Title diambil dari lagunya Yuki yang Home Sweet Home…**

**Note: Akan ada beberapa minor original character di fanfic ini. Cerita akan sedikit membosankan dengan narasi yang panjang. Oh ya, kalau dibaca sambil mendengar lagu Ost. Naruto yang Home Sweet Home akan sedikit membantu… ^^**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Milk"**

Terbangun di pagi hari karena suara sesuatu yang pecah dari arah dapur bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Terbangun dengan cara seperti itu membuat _mood _Sakura menjadi sangat buruk. Semalam ia begadang untuk menyelesaikan novelnya dan merasa sangat lelah. Cara bangun seperti ini sangat membuatnya kesal. Sekali terbangun sulit sekali baginya untuk kembali tertidur, dengan malas ia melirik jam digital di atas mejanya. Masih jam delapan pagi kurang beberapa menit. Ia baru bisa tidur jam setengah enam pagi lewat hari ini dan terbangun seperti ini setelah hanya tertidur selama dua jam membuat Sakura sangat marah.

Orang bodoh yang memecahkan sesuatu di pagi hari seperti ini membuatnya sangat kesal. Sambil melawan rasa lelahnya Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeluh. Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, gadis itu menguap lebar-lebar.

Ia harus memarahinya.

Sambil bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan mengampuni siapa saja yang telah mengganggu tidurnya Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur. Beberapa kali ia nyaris terjatuh karena menginjak ujung celana tidurnya yang terlalu panjang. Sambil mengeluh Sakura menahan kantuknya, padahal dulu ia bisa tidur sampai tengah hari dengan tenang tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggunya kecuali telepon dari pihak penerbit yang menanyakan naskahnya.

Dapur di rumah itu ada di lantai satu. Seperti semua lantai di rumah itu, lantai dapur pun terbuat dari kayu lapis. Dapur itu tidak terlalu besar dan kelihatannya tidak terlalu sering digunakan. Sakura memang biasanya tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya di dapur. Berada sendirian di dapur tidaklah menyenangkan.

Di lantai dapur, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jerami tengah berjongkok, dengan panik mencoba membereskan pecahan cangkir yang berserakan. Sakura menggeram, sudah diduganya, dialah yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Menyadari kehadiran Sakura pemuda itu menjadi panik. Buru-buru ia mencoba menyembunyikan pecahan cangkir itu. Percuma saja, Sakura sudah melihatnya. Pemuda itu memandang Sakura dengan matanya yang berwarna biru lembut dengan tatapan memelas. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ma... maaf," kata pemuda itu takut-takut. "A, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

Sakura menghela napas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ceroboh!"

"A... aku hanya ingin membuatkan susu hangat untukmu, tapi cangkirnya pecah," ia mencoba menjelaskan tapi Sakura tidak mendengarkan.

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan dapurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sejak kehadiran pemuda itu hidupnya benar-benar berubah. Semuanya jadi kacau. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasa bebas di rumahnya sendiri. Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin wastafel kamar mandinya. Ia terlihat lusuh karena kurang tidur. Harus diakuinya, niat untuk membuatkan susu hangat itu terdengar sangat manis tapi membangunkannya sepagi ini juga merupakan perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Padahal dia tahu kalau Sakura belakangan ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Sejak kabar kematian ayahnya Sakura selalu saja dihantui mimpi-mimpi aneh yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

Nama pemuda itu Naruto. Sakura _menemukannya _seminggu yang lalu. Ia menemukannya di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya yang dulu. Ia menemukan Naruto di ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Hari itu baru saja bertemu dengan pengacara ayahnya yang memberitahukan bahwa sebelum ayahnya meninggal, ia meninggalkan seluruh hartanya untuk Sakura. Juga meninggalkan setumpuk hutang yang harus Sakura lunasi.

Saat itulah Sakura menemukan Naruto di ruang kerja ayahnya di lantai bawah tanah di rumah tua itu. Naruto ada di tempat itu. Sendirian di ruangan berdebu dan gelap itu, Sakura awalnya sangat terkejut. Ia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Naruto tampaknya mengenal Sakura. Lalu secara mengejutkan ia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah "Naruto"android ciptaan ayahnya yang diwariskan pada Sakura.

Naruto adalah android yang memiliki kemampuan intelektual yang menyamai manusia. Tentu saja hal ini sulit dipercaya, bahkan Sakura sendiri sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa ilmuan gagal seperti ayahnya dapat menciptakan sesuatu sehebat ini. Terlebih 'Naruto' dapat bergerak hanya dengan menggunakan bahan bakar berupa susu dan roti panggang yang diolesi madu. Siapa yang bisa mempercayainya?

Awalnya Sakura tidak peduli tapi Naruto berkeras bahwa ia sudah diprogram untuk mengikuti Sakura dan patuh pada perintahnya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura pun membawanya pulang.

Sakura mengawasi Naruto yang tengah membuatkan susu yang baru untuknya dari ambang pintu dapur, kali ini ia nyaris menumpahkan susu itu saat membawanya ke meja. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk ukuran android—atau bahkan manusia sekalipun—Naruto kelewat ceroboh. Entah sudah berapa lusin piring dan cangkir yang dipecahkannya selama satu minggu ini. Tapi Sakura tidak heran, kalau benar Naruto adalah android ciptaan ayahnya maka wajar kalau ia begitu tidak berguna. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah becus dalam mengerjakan apapun.

"Nah, susu cokelatnya sudah siap," kata Naruto setelah berhasil meletakkan cangkir susu itu dengan selamat.

Sakura menghela napas, untuk membuat susu coklat dan meletakkannya di atas meja saja memerlukan waktu empat puluh lima menit. Manusia tidak akan mengerjakan hal remeh seperti itu selama itu.

_Mungkin benar _Naruto_ adalah Android ciptaan ayah_, pikir Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan Naruto dan duduk. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kekanakan dengan pipi memerah.

"Naruto, lain kali jangan lupa untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona'," kata Sakura sambil meneguk susu coklatnya yang kelewat manis. "Paham?"

"Baik, Sakura," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terlihat sangat polos. Wajahnya seperti anak-anak dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru cemerlang dan rambut pirang yang berantakan mencuat-cuat dari kepalanya lalu sifatnya yang ceroboh membuat sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah benda buatan manusia. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ayahnya menyiptakannya. Menurutnya akan lebih baik kalau ayahnya menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih jelas kegunaannya. Kalau android bodoh dan ceroboh seperti Naruto, Sakura yakin tidak akan ada yang berminat untuk membelinya. Sakura menyerah, ia membiarkan Naruto memanggilnya sesukanya saja.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Aku… Anu, itu..." wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam, ia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Tenagaku sudah lemah dan hampir tidak bisa bergerak lagi, jadi..."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Pada akhirnya dia lagi yang harus mengerjakannya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju _toaster. _Ia membuatkan secangkir susu panas untuk Naruto dan roti panggang untuknya dan Naruto. Setiap kali selalu seperti ini, Naruto kehabisan tenaga karena membuatkan secangkir kopi untuknya sehingga ia harus membuatkan susu dan roti panggang untuk android ceroboh itu. Benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya kan Narutolah yang melayaninya. Sakura merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa Naruto seperti sedang mengerjainya. Kalau terus seperti ini bukannya membantu tapi malah merepotkannya.

"Nih," Sakura menyodorkan piring berisi roti panggang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima roti itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Senyumnya yang polos dan kekanakan mengembang. "terima kasih!"

Sakura mengawasi Naruto yang tengah mengoleskan begitu banyak madu di roti panggangnya. Sakura tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang kelewat manis sehingga ia berjengit saat melihat Naruto menyantap roti panggangnya yang penuh madu itu dengan wajah senang. _Apa ada android yang seperti dia? _Naruto berkeras mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu pekerjaan Sakura, tapi sejauh ini yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengacau dan merepotkannya. Kepala Sakura jadi semakin pusing, belum lagi ia memikirkan hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya yang senilai satu juta pounds.

"Ah, meskipun kujual, rumah itu mungkin hanya akan laku seharga lima puluh sampai seratus ribu pounds saja. Dengan semua barang-barang yang akan kujual dan juga tabunganku, lalu simpanan ibuku, juga uang asuransi paling-paling hanya akan menjadi duaratus ratus ribu pounds. Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan sisanya?" gumam Sakura sambil menggigit roti panggangnya yang diolesi selai kacang.

"Rumah?" Naruto terkejut. "Sakura, Kamu tidak berniat menjual rumah itu kan?"

"Memang rumah yang mana lagi yang harus kujual?" kata Sakura kesal. "Lagi pula percuma saja rumah itu dibiarkan seperti itu, toh tidak ada yang merawatnya! Lagipula biarpun aku ikut lotere ataupun kuis televisi paling banyak aku hanya akan mendapat satu juta pounds, untuk membayar bunga hutangnya saja tidak cukup!"

"T...tapi rumah itu peninggalan profesor!" protes Naruto tergagap.

"Dan rumah itu sudah diwariskan padaku," kata Sakura dingin. "Jadi terserah mau kuapakan."

Naruto memasang wajah tidak suka tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk memprotes majikan barunya itu. Naruto selalu saja merasa heran mengapa Sakura selalu saja bersikap seolah ia sangat membenci ayahnya. Naruto tidak mengerti sebab setahunya bagaimana pun Profesor tetap adalah ayah kandung Sakura dan fakta itu tidak akan pernah bisa diubah oleh siapapun. Sekeras apapun usaha Sakura untuk mengingkarinya.

"Padahal ada banyak kenangan di rumah itu..." gumam Naruto sambil merengut, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang sebagai ucapan protes untuk Sakura.

Sakura bertambah kesal. "Robot sepertimu tidak akan mengerti!"

"Aku android!"

"Tetap saja bukan manusia!" kata Sakura telak membuat Naruto terdiam. Sakura telah menggebrak meja dan berdiri sehingga menumpahkan sisa susunya ke atas meja. "Kamu hanya robot! Kamu bisa tahu apa? Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa! Jangan sok mengajariku ya!"

Hening sesaat. Sakura yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah karena marah mencoba untuk tidak menatap Naruto yang -katanya sepertinya telah melukai perasaan Naruto. Sakura sedikit merasa menyesal saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar seperti menahan tangis, meskipun ia sedikit ragu apakah android sepertinya memiliki perasaan atau bisa menangis.

Naruto menunduk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Begitu juga Sakura yang masih berdiri berusaha menenangkan diri dari emosinya. Suasana di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hening dibandingkan area pemakaman di malam hari. Sakura mencari kata-kata untuk meminta maaf tapi ia tidak menemukan satu kata pun yang dapat diucapkan. Entah karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat atau tidak ingin mengaku salah di hadapan Naruto.

Android berambut pirang itu mulai sesenggukan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Sakura menjadi frustasi melihatnya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan sedikit kelelahan.

"Mana ada robot yang menangis?" kata Sakura ketus dan sebal saat melihat butiran air mata menetes ke taplak meja. Ia ingin meminta maaf saat itu juga, tapi entah mengapa rasa egonya menghalanginya.

"Aku android!" protes Naruto masih sambil terisak yang tanpa disadarinya telah membuat Sakura merasa semakin bersalah dan menyesal. "Dan aku sudah diprogram untuk menangkap perasaan emosi macam apapun! Profesor memberikanku program untuk merasakan segala jenis emosi!"

Sakura tidak peduli pada semua pembelaan itu, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Naruto menangis dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya saja. Sakura bukannya tidak merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak suka melihat air mata. Sejak dulu Sakura benci melihat air mata. Ia tidak suka menangis ataupun melihat orang lain menangis. Ibunya pernah menasehatinya akan hal ini tapi Sakura bersikeras bahwa menangis itu adalah hal yang sangat sia-sia dan tidak berguna. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk meluapkan perasaannya dalam bentuk tangisan.

Menangis adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Sakura mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Naruto masih sesenggukan dengan cangkir susu milik Sakura yang terguling di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Sakura, tapi novelmu ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia adalah editor termuda di penerbitan tempat Sakura mengirimkan novelnya sekaligus yang telah menjadi editornya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Sakura mendengus. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah restoran keluarga untuk menyerahkan naskah novelnya. Sudah seperti yang dibayangkannya, tidak semudah itu untuk memuaskan editornya itu. Sakura mengakui bahwa Shikamaru adalah editor yang sangat cermat dan jeli, tapi tetap saja meskipun ia tahu itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri tapi ia tidak dapat menerima semua kritikan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru padanya.

Sakura meneguk susu hangat tawarnya tanpa melontarkan pembelaan apapun. Ia menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan koreksinya. Ia memandang Shikamaru lewat lensa kaca mata berbingkai hitam yang dikenakannya, belakangan ini penglihatannya memburuk dan ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kacamata.

Ia membiarkan Shikamaru memasang kacamata bacanya sekali lagi dan membolak-balik kertas naskah miliknya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mencampakannya ke atas meja dengan ekspresi tidak puas jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang dan memijit pelipisnya. Beberapa kali ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan gusar sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya yang tadinya terikat rapi kini menjadi berantakan. Ia menatap Sakura, yang berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan asyik dengan cangkir berisi susunya, dengan tatapan penuh arti. Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan pungung tangannya yang disatukan.

"Tidak bisa dipakai," Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas kertas naskah Sakura di atas meja. "Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada emosi. Tidak ada perasaan. Tidak ada jiwanya." Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar memperhatikannya. "Maksudku, meskipun biasanya naskahmu memang datar dan tanpa emosi, tapi yang ini sangat parah. Ini hanya sampah. Kamu hanya buang-buang kertas dan tinta saja!"

Sakura mencibir. "Aku menulis apa yang ada di pikiranku."

Shikamaru berdecak tidak tahan dengan sikap Sakura yang seenaknya. "Katakan padaku, berapa usiamu tahun ini?"

"Dua puluh dua tahun," jawab Sakura acuh. Ia tahu Shikamaru mengetahui persis berapa usianya. Ia hanya sengaja bertanya.

Dengan suara yang tegas Shikamaru mengatakan. "Usiaku dua puluh lima tahun. Bisa dikatakan kita hampir seusia."

Sakura tertawa nyaris mencemooh, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan sebal. "Lalu?" katanya dengan nada lambat mengejek.

"Dengar Sakura, saat aku seusiamu aku sudah mengalami begitu banyak kejadian dan meskipun tidak mengingat semuanya aku yakin dapat mengingat sebagian besar. Paling tidak yang cukup berarti buatku," kata Shikamaru mencoba bersabar, ia mencoba agar mengatakan semuanya dengan nada bersahabat dan tidak menggurui. "Paling tidak kau seharusnya masih ingat bagaimana perasaanmu sewaktu kau jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Yang kau tulis ini cerita roman! Paling tidak kau harus menulisnya dengan perasaan seperti sewaktu kau sedang jatuh cinta pertama kalinya! Bukan cinta orang dewasa yang penuh perhitungan untung-rugi, cinta pertama yang polos dan murni! Kau pasti punya kenangan cinta semasa kecil kan? Kalau kau menulisnya sambil mengingat perasaan polos cinta masa kecilmu karya ini akan menjadi lebih hangat!"

Tawa Sakura terdengar hambar. Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tidak sabar ketika akhirnya Sakura berkata sambil menyulut api untuk rokoknya. "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta saat masih kecil."

Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hah?"

Sakura menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya ke wajah editornya itu sehingga Shikamaru yang tidak biasa merokok itu terbatuk-batuk. Sakura mengulangi kata-katanya dengan lugas. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sampai sekarang," lalu ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memperbaikinya, oke kan pak Editor?"

Shikamaru masih terbatuk sehingga tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Sakura pergi meninggalkan meja setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa pounds untuk membayar minumannya.

Di perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya Sakura berpikir keras. Kalau naskahnya kali ini gagal lagi maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan uang. Padahal ia harus memikirkan bagaimana membayar cicilan hutang itu ke pihak bank yang sudah beberapa kali menyuratinya. Rumahnya pun belum laku. Lebih tepatnya lagi Sakura belum menjualnya karena menurutnya paling tidak ia harus membereskan beberapa barang dulu sebelum menjualnya. Semua kerepotan itu bercampur menjadi satu di kepalanya dan membuatnya pusing. Ia ingin segera sampai di kamarnya dan beristirahat. Menenangkan dirinya dan mendinginkan otaknya. Ia hanya berharap android bodoh itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh selama ia tinggal.

Selama ini Sakura sudah terbiasa hidup seorang diri. Ia selalu keras untuk hal-hal kecil dalam dirinya. Sakura tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Sakura tidak melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas. Uang yang dimilikinya tidak akan cukup untuk itu. Untuk bekerja pun tidak mungkin. Tidak ada tempat yang mau menerima seorang gadis yang bermuka masam sepertinya. Karena itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk mulai menulis.

Sejak kehadiran Naruto, Sakura merasa jadwalnya mulai bergeser. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menjadwalkan, kapan ia akan tidur, kapan ia akan bangun, kapan ia akan makan dan kapan ia akan bersantai. Tapi sekarang, hampir tiap pagi ia harus terbangun karena dikejutkan oleh suara-suara yang ditimbulkan android bodoh itu.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Hari ini masih panjang tapi sudah terasa melelahkan dan menyebalkan. Segera ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Rasanya kesal sekali mengingat percakapan di restoran keluarga tadi. Shikamaru memang selalu keras untuk urusan pekerjaan dan Sakura sendiri sadar semua yang dilakukannya itu untuk kebaikannya. Tapi tetap saja itu jadi sangat mengesalkan.

Dapur sedang kosong saat Sakura memasukinya. Sakura berjalan ke arah kulkas sambil berpikir. Rasanya aneh memasuki dapur lalu berpikir bahwa dapur saat itu _sedang kosong _padahal selama tujuh tahun ini dapur itu memang selalu kosong. Padahal ia sudah hidup sendirian selama tujuh tahun tapi kini ia sudah bisa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto yang baru seminggu tinggal bersamanya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan manusia untuk beradaptasi dengan cepat.

Sambil mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral yang masih disegel dari kulkas, Sakura mengira-ngira dimana Naruto saat ini. Sakura membuka tutup botolnya dan menutup kulkas dengan kakinya. Sambil meminum airnya ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Mungkin ia ada di halaman belakang.

"Ah, Sakura, sudah pulang?" Naruto yang belepotan tanah tersenyum cerah melihat Sakura.

Sakura ternganga melihat Naruto yang penuh lumpur. "Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai dekil begitu?"

"Aku ingin menangkap katak!"

Sakura bergidik. Ia bukanlah pecinta binatang namun ia tidak pernah menyakiti binatang. Hanya saja ia sangat membenci seluruh jenis reptil dan amfibi. Musim hujan seperti ini memang musim favorit para katak untuk keluar dari tidur hibernasinya. Karena itu Sakura selalu menghindari halaman belakangnya. Sayang ia terlambat mengingat hal itu. Ia melirik tangan Naruto yang berlumuran lumpur dan terkepal. Seekor katak gemuk kecoklatan menggeliat mencoba berontak dan membebaskan diri dari tangan itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah saat katak jelek itu membalas pandangannya. Wajah Sakura berubah pucat dan perutnya bergolak. Katak itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkilat dan menyerupai manik-manik hitam.

Naruto menatap Sakura beberapa saat dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan segera melempar katak itu, yang dengan segera dimanfaatkan untuk kabur ke semak-semak oleh katak itu. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dengan cemas. Ia menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang belepotan lumpur.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti-nakutimu, Sakura, aku lupa kalau kamu membenci katak," kata Naruto serius dengan wajah seperti mau menangis.

Sakura agak bergidik mengingat tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya itu baru saja menggenggam katak yang dibencinya, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia pun tersadar. Ia tidak menepis tangan Naruto dan berkata sambil menatap langsung ke mata Naruto. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku benci katak?"

"Eh? Sakura kan majikanku," kata Naruto gelagapan, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mencurigainya seperti itu. "Err, Profesor menanamkan memori tentang dirimu kepadaku..." Naruto menolak menatap mata Sakura. "Semua kebiasaan Sakura, aku mengetahuinya dari program yang ditanamkan Profesor di kepalaku."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya bicara lebih banyak lagi tentang ayahnya. Sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura berkata, "aku akan beristirahat sebentar, kau segera bersihkan dirimu dan buatkan aku susu cokelat."

"Aku bukannya ingin mendesakmu, Sakura. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera melakukan sesuatu."

Sakura menjadi kesal, ia meremas teleponnya dengan sebal. "Shikamaru, aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal tapi ini mustahil. Kau menelponku tiap sepuluh menit! Dan kau tahu apa? Aku bahkan belum menyuapkan sesendok pun makan malamku ke dalam mulutku!"

Saat itu jam makan malam. Sakura dan Naruto duduk di meja makan di dapur dengan makan malam masing-masing. Sakura dengan kentang tumbuk dan daging asapnya dan Naruto—seperti biasanya—dengan roti panggang dan madunya dan susu panas. Sejak bertemu siang tadi di restoran keluarga sudah berkali-kali Shikamaru menelpon Sakura dan mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan memperbaiki novelnya.

"Dengar Shikamaru, aku akan mengurusnya, oke? Tapi tolong, biarkan aku makan malam dengan tenang sekarang. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu," Sakura memutus telepon dengan kasar.

Naruto yang sedang mengolesi lagi rotinya dengan madu menatap Sakura dengan bingung. Ia seperti ingin bertanya tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sepertinya ia dapat melihat kekesalan di wajah majikannya itu. Sakura sendiri mengiris daging asapnya dengan sebal. Sudah lama ia tidak berteriak pada Shikamaru. Ia sedikit merasa menyesal tapi ia juga merasa sebal. Padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah sekasar itu pada Shikamaru.

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya dan tertunduk diam. Naruto memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

"Hei, robot!"

"Aku android!"

Sakura tidak menghiraukan protes kecil itu. "Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

"Eh?"

"Seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Eh?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa jawab? Kau memang tidak berguna."

"T-tapi itu tidak ada dalam program. Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu, Sakura," Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dari dapur dan naik ke kamarnya. Ia telah kehilangan selera makannya. Ia akan bekerja keras malam ini dan mencoba memperbaiki novelnya. Semoga ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Sakura menatap layar laptopnya dengan dahi berkerut. Lagi-lagi gerakan jarinya untuk menekan _keyboard_ terhenti. Kepalanya berdenyut. Ceritanya kali ini adalah cerita cinta dan ia tidak bisa menulis sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Masalahnya ia bahkan tidak tahu persis apa yang diinginkannya. Sedikit enggan untuk mengakui, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru benar. Ia harus menulisnya dengan perasaan seperti sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Masalahnya ia tidak tahu seperti apa itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan ia tidak merasa pernah merasakan cinta pertama. _Menyedihkan._

Cerita yang kali ini ditulisnya merupakan cerita cinta seorang gadis SMA bernama Alice yang mencintai teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Sebuah cerita yang seharusnya hangat dan romantis. Sakura ingin menulis cerita yang indah yang bisa menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang membacanya tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menghangatkan hatinya bagaimana ia bisa menghangatkan hati orang lain hanya dengan menulis sebuah cerita?

Sakura menekankan kedua tangan ke kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Memikirkan alur cerita, kata-kata yang harus dipilihnya, karakter, dan bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia seharusnya memulai ceritanya. Ia ingin menulis sebuah cerita yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebuah cerita yang seperti sebuah susu hangat yang bisa membuat setiap orang merasa nyaman.

Andai saja ia pernah jatuh cinta. Sakura ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas hal ini tapi ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa, maka ia pun mengutuk cangkir berisi susu hangat yang ada di hadapannya.

Mencintai seseorang itu seperti apa?

Bertanya seperti itu berapa kalipun terhadap dirinya sendiri ia tidak akan menemukan jawabannya, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang lain. Mungkin pada teman_ chatting_nya yang biasa menemaninya mengobrol di internet selama empat bulan belakangan ini. Bicara dengan seseorang yang maya baginya jauh lebih baik daripada bicara dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya secara fisik. Lagipula, sejauh ini, temannya itu adalah orang yang baik dan teman yang cukup menyenangkan untuk berbicara.

Namanya Chocolate. Jelas itu nama palsu, tapi Sakura tidak peduli, ia juga tidak pernah memberitahukan identitasnya pada Chocolate dan bicara tanpa saling mengetahui identitas membuat Sakura lebih nyaman. Yang Sakura ketahui tentang Chocolate hanyalah bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang tinggal di kota sebelah kotanya dan sepertinya ia cukup dewasa karena ia dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukannya dengan bijaksana dan lugas. Sakura cukup menyukainya.

Sakura cukup beruntung karena Chocolate juga sedang _online_ saat itu. Sakura membuka percakapan dengan salam basa-basi yang dibalas Chocolate segera hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Choco_love : Sedang senggang, eh? Kupikir sedang sibuk dengan novelmu.

Cherry^^ : Memang.

Cherry^^ : Tadinya begitu.

Cherry^^ : Sampai aku merasa buntu.

Choco_love : Jadi kau sedang buntu?

Choco_love : Dan membutuhkanku (ha-ha)

Cherry^^ : Benar. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kurasa kau tahu.

Choco_love : Kujawab sebisaku.

Cherry^^ : Pernah jatuh cinta?

Choco_love : Siapa yang tidak?

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Awalnya ia ragu ingin menanyakannya tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula Chocolate bersedia untuk ditanyai, kenapa tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu? Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

Cherry^^ : Bagaimana rasanya?

Choco_love : Apa? Jatuh cinta?

Cherry^^ : Yep.

Choco_love : Oh, wow!

Cherry^^ : Oh, wow!—apa?

Choco_love : Kau tidak sedang merayuku kan?

Cherry^^ : A-hah-hah. Untuk apa?

Choco_love : Kupikir kau ingin sex-via-chat.

Choco_love : Ha-ha, *lol*

Cherry^^ : Singkirkan pikiran kotor itu dan jawab saja.

Choco_love : Oke. Jadi itu tentang novelmu kan?

Choco_love : Padahal aku sedikit berharap.

Choco_love : Bercanda.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Kadang-kadang lawakan Chocolate memang mengejutkan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti selera humor teman mayanya itu. Tapi bagaimana pun menurutnya Chocolate bukanlah orang jahat.

Choco_love : Jadi kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, eh, Cherry?

Cherry^^ : Bisa langsung jawab pertanyaanku?

Choco_love : Jadi benar kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?

Cherry^^ : Yeah.

Cherry^^ : Puas?

Choco_love : Yeah.

Choco_love : Tapi kasihan sekali kau ini ya?

Cherry^^ : kau bukan yang pertama mengasihaniku karena hal ini.

Choco_love : Well, yeah.

Choco_love : cinta itu seperti susu, _dear._

Cherry^^ : susu?

Choco_love : ya.

Choco_love : kalau kau meminumnya saat masih panas lidahmu terbakar.

Choco_love : kalau kau membiarkannya terlalu lama akan basi dan asam.

Cherry^^ : jadi?

Choco_love : minumlah selagi hangat.

Cherry^^ : ya ampun, kau membuatku pusing, Choc!

Choco_love : Jangan pernah terburu-buru saat kau jatuh cinta.

Choco_love : Jangan pernah juga mengulur-ulur waktu saat jatuh cinta.

Choco_love : yang terbaik adalah menikmatinya perlahan-lahan.

Choco_love : waktunya akan tiba dengan sendirinya.

Choco_love : sayangnya tidak semua orang sadar.

Cherry^^ : sadar apa?

Choco_love : bahwa mereka sedang jatuh cinta.

Choco_love : sehingga mereka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Cherry^^ : lalu apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang yang jatuh cinta?

Choco_love : tidak tahu.

Cherry^^ : apa?

Cherry^^ : lalu untuk apa aku bertanya padamu?

Choco_love : karena saat jatuh cinta manusia tidak menggunakan akal.

Choco_love : mereka menggunakan naluri.

Cherry^^ : seperti binatang?

Choco_love : seperti binatang?—tidak.

Choco_love : mereka _seperti_ manusia.

Choco_love : manusia yang disuguhi secangkir susu.

Choco_love : dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan susu itu.

Malam itu percakapan dengan Chocolate berlangsung cukup lama. Sakura cukup tertarik dengan kata-kata Chocolate. _Susu ya? _Ia baru mendengar sekali itu seseorang mengumpamakan cinta dengan secangkir susu. Tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya. Malah menurutnya perumpamaan itu cukup menarik. Sakura mulai berpikir untuk menggunakan kiasan itu di dalam novelnya.

-CHAPTER 1 – MILK : END-

**Author's Note:**

Soal Sci-fi, hmmm saya nggak yakin ini akan benar-benar jadi Sci-fi yang seperti kalian harapkan, mungkin akan mengecewakan. Lebih ke Slice of Life mungkin ya? Saya menikmati menulis dengan style seperti ini, sayangnya, sebagian besar pembaca nggak begitu menyukai style ini (mungkin). Thanks buat masukan dan koreksinya ^^b

Recchinon


	3. Chapter 2 Honey

**Tittle: Home Sweet Home**

**Universe: AU/ Inggris, tahun 2020**

**Rating: T, seperti biasa, untuk jaga-jaga 'Lime' yang mungkin akan 'nyempil'.**

**Genre: Romance/Science**

**Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Warisan yang ditinggalkan hanyalah rumah tua yang dulu ditempatinya beserta setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasinya. Juga robot berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum… **

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, Title diambil dari lagunya Yuki yang Home Sweet Home…**

**Note: Akan ada beberapa minor original character di fanfic ini. Cerita akan sedikit membosankan dengan narasi yang panjang. Oh ya, kalau dibaca sambil mendengar lagu Ost. Naruto yang Home Sweet Home akan sedikit membantu… ^^**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"Honey"**

.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura memasang sikap waspada sambil mengawasi sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya itu. Sosok itu berdiri setengah membungkuk. Dalam remang-remang ruang bawah tanah Sakura tidak dapat memastikan siapa sosok itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya tapi sia-sia. Ia tidak dapat memastikan siapa sosok itu. Ia tidak bisa menduga apa atau siapa yang ada di hadapannya itu. Yang jelas apapun itu Sakura hanya bisa berharap agar makhluk itu tidak membahayakannya. Tapi sosok itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura ingin meninggalkan tempat itu dan buru-buru pergi, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sejak dulu, bahkan saat masih tinggal di rumah itu pun Sakura selalu menjauhi ruangan itu. Bukan hanya karena ruangan itu adalah ruangan kerja ayahnya yang penuh dengan benda-benda aneh dan terlarang bagi semua orang kecuali ayahnya. Tapi juga karena hawa aneh yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ruangan itu gelap dan berbau apek. Sirkulasi udaranya sangat buruk. Ada sarang laba-laba melambai-lambai di setiap sudut ruangan yang membuat semuanya terlihat lebih buruk. Dan ditambah lagi sosok asing yang kini tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Sakura menahan napas.

"Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terhenyak.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba memicingkan matanya. Ingin melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok itu. Tapi seberapa kerasnya pun ia mencoba tidak juga berhasil. Sosok itu mengenal dirinya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya menjadi penasaran—dan ketakutan. Setelah sosok itu cukup dekat dengan dirinya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Ia sedikit merasa lega karena paling tidak itu bukanlah monster ataupun hantu, itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Sosok itu ternyata seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya atau sedikit di bawahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar padanya. Matanya berwarna biru cerah seperti warna laut dan langit yang digabungkan.

"Naruto!" kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku adalah android yang dibuat ayahmu!" pemuda yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu tersenyum manis. "Senang bertemu denganmu... Aku sudah diprogram untuk selalu patuh pada perintahmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat hari itu. Mimpi itu lagi. Belakangan ini ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Tentang hari ketika ia bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Naruto. Bukan mimpi yang buruk memang, tapi juga bukan mimpi yang indah. Sakura sedikit heran kenapa ia harus memimpikan kejadian itu terus dan terus. Padahal tidak ada yang istimewa di mimpi itu.

Waktu ia menemukan dan _memungut _Naruto di ruang bawah tanah tempat kerja ayahnya. Awalnya Sakura merasa bingung bagaimana ia harus tinggal bersama dengan Naruto. Sakura sebenarnya bahkan enggan harus membawa Naruto pulang dan membiarkannya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan dirinya. Biarpun Naruto adalah android buatan ayahnya sendiri tapi tetap saja sosok Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang seusia dengannya. Bagi Sakura yang bersikap agak kolot itu, tentu saja hal ini sebenarnya sangat mengganggunya. Fakta bahwa Naruto bukanlah manusia tidak begitu banyak membantu meyakinkannya membawa Naruto pulang dan membiarkannya tinggal bersamanya. Naruto bagaimana pun tidak terlihat seperti robot atau android. Tubuhnya hangat dan matanya bercahaya—sama seperti manusia sewajarnya. Karena itu Sakura merasa curiga. Tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan semua rasa curiga dan khawatirnya dan membawa Naruto ke rumahnya untuk tinggal bersamanya meskipun saat itu ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Sebenarnya meskipun sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto, kadang-kadang Sakura masih saja merasa canggung dan gugup saat sedang bersama dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh karena Naruto bersikap seolah-olah ia tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Menurut Naruto itu karena ayahnya telah menanamkan memori tentang dirinya di dalam ingatannya. Tapi Sakura tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Ia bahkan tidak percaya kalau ayahnya tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya. Sebenarnya Sakura awalnya tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah android ciptaan ayahnya. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan daripada harus merasa resah, ia pun memaksakan diri untuk percaya.

Sakura mengusap matanya. Ia menguap lebar tanpa repot-repot menutupi mulutnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang menyentuh pundak berantakan dan mengingatkannya pada surai yang dimiliki singa jantan. Sebenarnya tidurnya masih belum cukup. Ia hanya tidur selama kurang lebih tiga sampai empat jam hari ini dan itu dirasa sangat kurang untuknya mengingat seberapa keras ia harus menggunakan otaknya untuk bekerja hari ini.

Sakura harus bekerja ekstra keras belakangan ini. Ayahnya meninggalkan begitu banyak hutang yang dibebankan padanya dan tidak bisa dihindarinya. Ia bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Semalam ia bahkan nyaris tidak tidur karena harus mengerjakan naskahnya. Plot cerita kali ini disetujui. Shikamaru, editornya, bahkan nyaris menangis saat membaca plot cerita yang dibuatnya untuk menggantikan yang sebelumnya sudah ditolaknya. Sakura merasa belakangan ini, meskipun hanya tertidur sebentar seperti biasanya tapi ia merasa tidurnya selalu saja begitu lelap. Bahkan ia sering sekali bermimpi belakangan ini padahal sebelumnya ia nyaris tidak pernah bermimpi selain mimpi buruk. Tentang hari kematian ibunya dan hari saat ia dan ibunya harus meninggalkan rumahnya yang dulu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya hari-harinya saat ibunya baru saja meninggal. Ia tidur seharian saat itu tapi hanya mimpi buruk yang mengisi tidurnya.

Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sakura tidak terbiasa mandi di pagi hari, tapi belakangan ini Naruto selalu menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma terapi di bak mandi yang sudah tersedia saat Sakura terbangun sehingga mau tidak mau Sakura mulai menyukai mandi pagi. Berendam dengan air hangat dan menghirup aroma terapi membuatnya segar dan nyaman. Selain karena air hangatnya yang memang membuatnya nyaman dan sedikit membantu mengangkat lelahnya, Sakura juga menyukai aroma serbuk mandi yang berbeda setiap hari yang disiapkan Naruto untuknya.

Naruto memang merepotkan dan tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi untuk beberapa hal Sakura sedikit merasa beruntung dengan hadirnya android itu di rumahnya.

"Pagi Sakura!" sapa Naruto yang berpapasan di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan Sakura, seperti biasanya, ia baru saja menyiapkan air mandi untuk Sakura "Hari ini aroma pinus lho!"

Sakura mengangguk sekilas. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan, santai-santai saja ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Sakura mengawasi Naruto yang melangkah pergi ke arah dapur, meskipun masih ceroboh seperti biasanya, tapi belakangan ini Sakura merasa kalau Naruto menjadi lebih cekatan. Sakura menghela napas dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar mandi.

Naruto memang android buatan ayahnya, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang belum dimengerti oleh Sakura. Naruto benar-benar tampak seperti manusia biasa. Naruto juga bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi dan menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Naruto memang sangat polos dan sikapnya seperti anak kecil, tapi bagaimanapun Naruto jauh dari bayangan Sakura tentang bagaimana seharusnya sebuah android atau robot bersikap. Naruto memiliki senyuman yang hangat dan saat menangis ia juga megeluarkan air mata. Ia juga tidak menggunakan bahan bakar dan listrik, ia hanya perlu menambah tenaga dengan susu, roti bakar dan madu yang dioleskan diatas rotinya, ia juga bisa memakan apapun selama benda itu terasa manis tapi itu tidak akan menjadi sumber tenaga. Sakura sendiri pada awalnya tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah benar-benar android. Tapi setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersamanya Sakura dapat mempercayainya. Naruto sangat polos dan juga memiliki pemikiran yang masih murni. Sakura sedikit heran. Setahunya selama ini ayahnya hanya mampu menciptakan benda-benda aneh yang tidak berguna. Dapat menciptakan android seperti Naruto berarti sebenarnya kemampuan ayahnya jauh di atas kata lumayan tentu saja, tapi meskipun mengakui keberadaan Naruto, Sakura masih saja enggan melontarkan pujian untuk ayahnya.

Sakura merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dalam _bathtub_nya. Aroma terapi yang digunakan Naruto berbeda setiap saat. Aroma hari ini adalah pinus yang segar dan menenangkan. Membuat Sakura begitu tenang dan merasa rileks. Dengan pikiran yang rileks seperti itu Sakura mampu menemukan ide-ide bagus untuk bahan cerita yang ditulisnya. Ia bersyukur Naruto membeli serbuk mandi ini. Bahkan ia sudah berencana akan memberikan uang lagi pada Naruto untuk membeli lagi serbuk-serbuk mandi seperti ini begitu persediaan yang ada mulai menipis.

Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan hangat air dan wangi pinus yang segar. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan kenapa Naruto membeli serbuk mandi ini untuknya, padahal ia tidak pernah memintanya untuk membelinya. Jangankan memintanya membelinya, bahkan dulu Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau bubuk seperti ini ada.

Awalnya Sakura memberikan beberapa penny pada Naruto untuk membeli sesuatu yang diinginkannya di toko dekat rumah. Alasannya saat itu adalah karena Sakura lelah melihat Naruto yang merajuk karena bosan tidak memiliki kegiatan lain yang dapat dilakukannya di rumah. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya sedang dalam _mood _yang sangat baik hari itu setelah Shikamaru menerima plot cerita yang diajukannya, tapi ia terkejut saat Naruto kembali dari berbelanja dengan membawa dua kotak berisi serbuk mandi aroma terapi dan sebatang lolipop yang langsung dimakannya.

Sakura sangat terkejut saat itu karena dipikirnya tadinya Naruto pasti akan membeli kue yang manis atau mainan yang disukainya. Tapi Naruto malah pulang dengan membawa benda yang tidak berguna. Saat Sakura bertanya kenapa ia membeli benda itu dan untuk apa, Naruto malah becerita dengan riang bahwa ia diberitahu nyonya pemilik toko bahwa serbuk mandi itu bisa membuat rileks dan menghilangkan stres dan pegal bila digunakan saat mandi dan ia memberikannya pada Sakura karena ia merasa Sakura telah bekerja terlalu keras belakangan. Lolipop itu adalah hadiah dari pemilik toko yang merasa bahwa Naruto sangat manis. Tapi alih-alih merasa senang Sakura malah memarahi Naruto. Sakura memberikan uang itu pada Naruto untuk digunakan sendiri bukan dibelanjakan untuk hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu.

Setelah mengomeli Naruto beberapa lama sampai merasa Naruto sudah cukup merasa menyesal, Sakura pun memberikan beberapa penny lagi pada Naruto dan berjanji akan menghukumnya kalau ia membeli benda tidak berguna lagi. Tapi sebenarnya Sakura merasa sangat senang. Selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini ia baru kali itu merasakan perasaan yang mirip dengan perasaan terharu seperti itu.

Naruto itu sangat polos. Sakura menatap langit-langit sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat semua film tentang android dan robot yang pernah ditontonnya. Belum pernah ia melihat ada robot dan android yang bisa menampakkan ekspresi polos kekanakan seperti yang selalu ditunjukan Naruto padanya. Ia bertanya dalam hati, _apakah Naruto benar-benar hanyalah android?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Sudah pasti Naruto adalah android. Mana ada laki-laki seusia itu yang masih menangis setiap kali membaca buku cerita bergambar dan dengan polosnya berguling-guling di lumpur hanya untuk menangkap kodok.

Aroma pinus yang hari itu dihirupnya membuat Sakura merasa sangat segar. Kalau saja air di _bathtub_ tidak mulai mendingin ia pasti masih betah berlama-lama berendam di dalamnya. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus segera keluar dari _bathtu__b_ atau ia akan masuk angin. Padahal saat ini pekerjaannya yang menumpuk melarangnya sakit.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sakura langsung menuju dapur. Belakangan Naruto semakin pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur. Kemajuannya cukup pesat. Kalau dulu hanya dengan menyajikan roti bakar saja ia mampu menghancurkan separuh dapur, kali ini Naruto sudah bisa menyiapkan Sakura sup jagung siap saji. Naruto tentu saja tidak dapat mencicipi sup jagung itu, karena itulah Sakura sedikit merasa wajar kalau sup itu terkadang terlalu manis atau malah terlalu asin.

Saat Sakura sarapan dengan sup siap saji dan roti bakarnya Naruto sedang asyik menjilati sisa-sisa madu di sela-sela jarinya. Naruto tampak begitu menyukai makanan yang manis. Padahal android seharusnya tentu saja tidak dapat mengecap rasa.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kamu hanya makan makanan yang manis-manis saja?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya dan sedang menambahkan beberapa sendok gula lagi ke cangkir susunya yang pasti sangat manis itu.

"Karena manis itu enak!"

Ekspresi Naruto saat itu benar-benar polos. Sakura menghela napas. Selain merepotkan dan kekanak-kanakan Naruto juga memiliki ekspresi yang sangat menarik. Pipinya bisa saja tiba-tiba memerah dan matanya bisa tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca.

Sakura tidak bertanya lagi. Ia malas mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih membingungkan lagi dari itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja saat Naruto kembali menambahkan gula ke dalam susunya yang membuat Sakura yang tidak menyukai rasa manis itu bergidik. Ia yakin kalau Naruto adalah android. Kalau manusia biasa setiap hari mengonsumsi makanan manis dalam porsi gila-gilaan seperti itu kalau tidak menjadi gemuk pasti terserang diabetes. Tapi Naruto baik-baik saja. Karena itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia.

Sakura melirik jam dinding berwarna putih yang ada di dapur. Ia baru harus kembali bekerja siang nanti. Setelah ini ia memiliki waktu luang. Tadinya ia sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan tidurnya tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa persediaan gulanya sudah hampir habis. Semenjak tinggal bersama Naruto ia tidak boleh lagi kehabisan gula.

"Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan susunya yang tampak amat manis itu dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Bermain di halaman belakang mungkin," jawab Naruto bingung bercampur penasaran. "Kenapa, Sakura?"

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memprotes akan rasa susu yang amat manis itu. Tapi alih-alih memprotesnya, Sakura hanya bertanya dengan nada ringan pada Naruto yang sedang menambahkan madu ke dalam cangkir susunya. "Kalau begitu, apa kamu mau ikut denganku untuk berbelanja?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Matanya membulat dan berkilat takjub lalu tidak lama kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu. Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak dengan ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Mau!" jawabnya penuh semangat seakan-akan takut kalau ia terlalu lama menjawab maka Sakura akan berubah pikiran. "Memangnya kita mau berbelanja apa? Di mana?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menyeka mulutnya sekilas dengan serbet. "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, aku akan memanaskan mesin mobil dulu."

Sakura meletakan serbetnya di atas piringnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Naruto menatap Sakura yang beranjak dari meja makan dan keluar dari dapur dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini sejak kedatangannya di rumah itu Sakura mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Terlebih itu adalah berbelanja! Naruto buru-buru menghabiskan sisa roti bakarnya dengan sekali suap. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menunggu lama, menjadi kesal, dan kemudian berubah pikiran. Ia harus buru-buru sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur alih-alih berbelanja.

Segera setelah menghabiskan roti bakarnya Naruto melesat ke luar. Ia mendengar deru mesin Honda CRV Sakura yang sedang dipanaskan. Mendengar suara mesin mobil yang sudah dinyalakan membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat Sakura. Naruto tahu Sakura tidak akan pergi tanpa dirinya tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin berlama-lama. Ia melompat masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengamanmu!" kata Sakura sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang begitu bersemangat. Meskipun Naruto adalah android, tapi ia tidak mau ambil resiko ditilang saat ini. Ia tidak sedang memiliki uang lebih untuk disumbangkan ke departemen kepolisian.

Setelah memastikan Naruto telah memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan benar Sakura pun menginjak pedal gas perlahan. Perlahan-lahan mobil bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah. Naruto yang sangat bersemangat bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang begitu menyenangkannya dari pergi menggunakan mobil.

Naruto tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang karena begitu bersemangat. Ia melihat ke luar jendela dengan penuh antusias. Ia mencoba membujuk Sakura agar membukakan jendela mobil untuknya tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan dingin. Naruto tidak merajuk karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura marah dan mengajaknya kembali pulang dan batal berbelanja.

Rupanya Sakura mengajak Naruto berbelanja di sebuah _supermart_ yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari rumah. Meskipun demikian, Naruto tetap saja merasa senang. Ia dengan penuh semangat menawarkan diri pada Sakura untuk mendorong trolinya. Tapi Sakura harus segera mengambil alih troli itu karena lima menit setelah diberi kepercayaan untuk mendorong troli itu, Naruto malah berlari kesana-kemari dengan kecepatan penuh sambil mendorong troli itu. Dan itu sangat memalukan untuk Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendorong trolinya?" rajuk Naruto sambil berjalan mengekor Sakura yang tengah membandingkan dua kotak sereal di depan rak berisi tumpukan sereal dari berbagai macam merek.

"Karena kamu akan menabrak tumpukan kaleng sarden dalam sepuluh menit dan membuatku harus membayar ganti rugi yang sangat banyak karena kaleng-kaleng sarden itu penyok meskipun hanya sedikit," gumam Sakura sambil meletakkan sereal yang biasa dimakannya dan memilih sereal yang jauh lebih murah di trolinya, belakangan ini Sakura benar-benar berhemat dalam berbelanja. Ia mengganti merek dari hampir semua barang yang biasa digunakannya. Mulai dari sabun hingga jus kotakan yang biasa diminumnya. Semua karena hutang yang dibebankan secara semena-mena oleh ayahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu "Kita sedang harus berhemat. Senin depan aku sudah harus membayar angsuran pertama hutangku..."

"Aku tidak akan begitu!" kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. "Aku akan hati-hati! Aku tidak akan main-main lagi. Sungguh!"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sakura..."

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab. Ia kini berjalan meninggalkan rak penuh sereal dan menuju bagian bumbu dan saus. Naruto mengekor sambil tetap merajuk. Ia berusaha agar Sakura yakin bahwa ia tidak akan mengacau lagi.

"Ayolah... Sakura..."

Sakura yang sudah lelah mendengar rajukan Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah. Setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan mengacau lagi akhirnya Sakura mengizinkan Naruto mendorong troli itu. Wajah Naruto terlihat begitu gembira saat mendorong troli itu. Sakura jadi merasa lega telah mengizinkan Naruto mendorong troli itu.

Naruto menepati janjinya. Meskipun masih penuh semangat, tapi ia tidak lagi berlari kesana-kemari. Sakura menjadi tenang tidak harus mendengar rajukannya lagi. Naruto mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi. Belanjaan Sakura cukup banyak hari itu. Di luar rencana, hari itu ternyata sedang ada obral besar-besaran. Sakura yang sedang berhemat pun memutuskan untuk sekalian berbelanja bulanan hari itu. Ia membeli makanan kaleng, perlengkapan mandi dan lain-lainnya. Troli itu pasti menjadi sangat berat tapi Naruto tidak mengeluh dan tetap bersemangat. Itu membuat Sakura menjadi sangat terbantu karena tidak harus repot-repot mendorong troli penuh belanjaan kemana-mana. Ia diam-diam mulai mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Naruto setiap kali akan berbelanja bulanan.

Sakura mencocokkan belanjaannya dengan daftar barang yang harus dibelinya yang ditulisnya di secarik kertas memo. Sakura tidak hanya mengurangi jumlah barang yang biasa dibelinya, ia bahkan juga menggantinya dengan merk-merk yang biasa digunakannya dengan merk yang lebih murah. Hampir semua barang sudah terbeli dan ia sudah menghemat nyaris dua puluh pounds hari ini. Itu sesuatu yang cukup membanggakan untuknya. Ia rasa tidak ada salahnya membelikan sesuatu untuk Naruto. Ia sudah cukup banyak membantu hari ini dengan mengambilkan barang-barang yang berada di rak yang lebih tinggi, mendorongkan troli dan juga dengan bersikap tenang.

Sakura mengajak Naruto ke deretan rak yang memajang berbagai macam madu. Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar-binar saat melihat ada begitu banyak makanan kesukaannya di satu tempat. Wajahnya lebih sumringah lagi saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan membelikan madu untuknya.

"Pilihlah mana yang kamu suka, satu saja," kata Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia segera saja dengan penuh semangat meraih sebotol madu tanpa membandingkannya terlebih dahulu. Naruto menyerahkan botol madu yang dipilihnya begitu saja itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengamati botol madu itu. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang yang menarik dari madu itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak ada yang luar biasa atau menarik dari madu itu. Itu bahkan bukan madu kualitas super atau dari merk terkenal. Itu hanyalah madu biasa yang tidak terlihat mencolok. Botol madu itu berwarna bening dengan tutup berwarna biru yang masih tersegel. Tidak ada yang tampak istimewa. Sakura menjadi heran kenapa Naruto memilih madu itu. Kualitas madu itu biasa saja dan harganya dapat dibilang termasuk yang murah. Sakura tidak mengerti, padahal ada banyak madu yang lebih mahal atau yang memiliki kemasan yang lebih menarik dengan warna-warna yang mencolok atau madu yang sudah diberi rasa lemon atau apel. Tadinya Sakura malah menduga Naruto akan memilih madu yang dikemas dalam botol menyerupai _winnie the pooh. _Tapi ia malah memilih madu yang tidak menyolok mata ini.

"Kamu yakin ingin yang ini?"tanya Sakura sambil menggoyangkan botol berisi madu itu.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak tadi.

Sakura menghela napas. Akhirnya ia pun meletakkan botol madu itu di dalam troli dan beranjak ke arah kasir. Sakura sedikit berpikir bahwa sekalipun ia mengganti semua merk barang yang dibelinya dengan yang murah, itu tidak akan banyak membantunya melunasi hutang ayahnya secepatnya. Meskipun hari ini ia dapat menghemat cukup banyak, tetap saja tidak ada gunanya. Hutang ayahnya terlalu banyak. Saat mengingat itu Sakura merasa sedikit kesal.

Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi riang. Jadi android terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Naruto bahkan bisa begitu riang tanpa harus mencemaskan atau memikirkan apapun. Ia merasa sedikit iri pada Naruto.

"Katakan, kenapa kamu memilih madu itu?" tanya Sakura saat perjalanan pulang.

Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sakura sedang asyik menempelkan botol madu itu ke pipinya dan mengusap-usapkannya dengan sayang. Ekspresinya saat itu mirip dengan seekor kucing yang sedang asyik bermain dengan gulungan benang.

"Aku tidak memilih madu ini," kata Naruto santai. "Aku hanya mengambilnya! Buat apa memilih, semua madu kan sama..."

"Sama?"

Naruto tertawa. "Sama-sama manis!"

Sakura tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia membiarkan Naruto bersenang-senang dengan madunya. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura merasa senang karena Naruto sangat menyukai madu yang diberikannya. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai merasa bahwa Naruto seperti binatang peliharaannya. Ia merasa sedikit geli memikirkan bagaimana kalau Naruto diberikan sebuah tali kekang dan kalung anjing.

* * *

"Sakura pandai memasak ya..."

"Eh?"

Sakura yang sedang memanaskan saus pasta untuk makan malamnya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menuangkan madu yang tadi dibelinya ke dalam susu coklatnya di meja makan. Malam itu Sakura memutuskan untuk memasak pasta dengan saus asam pedas untuk makan malamnya. Menurutnya itu adalah hidangan yang cukup sederhana, karena itu ia sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto itu. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya pandai memasak. Ia malah termasuk malas dan jarang memasak.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengecilkan api.

"Habis setiap hari masakan Sakura terlihat enak sih..." kata Naruto sambil menjilati sisa-sisa madu di jari-jarinya. "Aku kan juga bisa tahu dari aromanya—meskipun aku nggak pernah memakannya—Sakura pasti suka masak ya?"

Sakura menghela napas ia menuangkan saus itu di atas pasta yang sudah di sajikan di piring di atas meja makannya. "Aku nggak suka memasak kok," Sakura berbalik ke arah tempat mencuci piring, Naruto mengikutinya dengan pandangannya. "Tapi sejak ibuku meninggal aku hidup seorang diri sehingga mau-tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak... Meskipun tidak suka aku harus bisa melakukannya..."

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura. Ia sedikit menyesal berkata seperti itu. Meskipun Sakura memunggunginya saat itu sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Sakura saat itu tapi ia dapat menduga-duga seperti apa ekspresinya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Saat itu Naruto sudah memasang mimik penuh rasa bersalah dengan mata berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis. Ia menjulurkan botol madunya yang sudah terbuka ke arah Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sakura boleh ambil ini," kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar seperti hendak menangis.

"Heeeh? Kenapa?"

"Habis... Sakura jadi sedih karenaku," kata Naruto manis. "Kalau ini bisa membuat Sakura tidak bersedih lagi aku mau memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura boleh ambil madu ini!"

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Habis... aku nggak mau Sakura sedih lagi. Karena teringat dengan ibunya," kata Naruto hampir menyerupai isakan. "Sakura boleh ambil benda yang berharga untukku ini. Asalkan Sakura nggak sedih lagi nggak apa-apa. Sakura boleh ambil semuanya!"

"Benda berharga? Madu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Madu ini harta karunku... Sakura pertama kalinya membelikan sesuatu untukku... jadi ini sangat berharga..."

Sakura tertegun.

Dua hal yang begitu manis menghantamnya sekaligus saat itu. Pertama adalah sikap Naruto yang tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih karena teringat ibunya dan yang kedua adalah bahwa Naruto yang menganggap madu pemberiannya sebagai harta karun. Itu sangat menyentuhnya. Sikap dan perhatian Naruto saat itu sangat manis.

_Ternyata tidak buruk juga memungutnya dan menerimanya di sini..._

Sakura menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Bodoh!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan bingung, tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan ke meja makan, saat melewati Naruto ia mengetuk kepalanya dengan buku-buku jarinya lalu ia duduk di kursinya sendiri. "Aku tidak sedih kok!" katanya jujur dengan nada sedikit memarahi Naruto. "Kamu pikir sudah berapa tahun ibuku meninggal?" ia lalu menambahkan dengan sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya. "Dan dengar, madu itu sudah kuberikan untukmu! Tidak sopan mengembalikannya kembali! Lagipula aku benci makanan manis tahu..."

"Maaf..." kata Naruto takut-takut.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi sebenarnya ia merasa sangat senang karena Naruto begitu baik padanya. Meskipun hanya android, tapi Sakura merasa beruntung saat ini ia tidak sendirian lagi.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – HONEY: END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Isn't Naruto so sweeeeeet? :) Menurutku, Naruto dan Sakura itu pasangan yang paling prominent di Naruto, seperti Ichigo dan Orihime di Bleach ;P Kenapa? Perasaan Naruto ke Sakura itu mirip seperti perasaan Orihime ke Ichigo.

Recchinon


	4. Chapter 3 A Man

**Tittle: Home Sweet Home**

**Universe: AU/ Inggris, tahun 2020**

**Rating: T, seperti biasa, untuk jaga-jaga 'Lime' yang mungkin akan 'nyempil'.**

**Genre: Romance/Science**

**Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Warisan yang ditinggalkan hanyalah rumah tua yang dulu ditempatinya beserta setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasinya. Juga robot berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum… **

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, Title diambil dari lagunya Yuki yang Home Sweet Home…**

**Note: Akan ada beberapa minor original character di fanfic ini. Cerita akan sedikit membosankan dengan narasi yang panjang. Oh ya, kalau dibaca sambil mendengar lagu Ost. Naruto yang Home Sweet Home akan sedikit membantu… ^^**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"A Man"**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Susu stroberi hangatnya kini sudah tinggal setengahnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah empat puluh lima menit. Bukan sekali ini saja ia harus menunggu lama. Hari itu cafe tempatnya menunggu sedang tidak begitu ramai untungnya sehingga ia bisa duduk agak lama tanpa harus memesan apapun lagi. Ia mengeluarkan telepon selularnya dari tasnya. Tidak ada pesan satu pun. Sakura menghela napas. Terlambat seperti ini tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Ia sedikit kesal. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengacaukan _mood_nya hari ini ia pun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menyenandungkan perlahan lagu yang disukainya untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan kesalnya pun tidak membantunya. Ia tetap saja merasa tidak sabar.

_Lagi-lagi aku harus menunggunya... _Sakura bergumam dalam hati. Sudah berkali-kali ia harus menunggu lama. Ia tahu sekarang adalah hari senin dan ini belum jam makan siang para pekerja kantoran sehingga ia tidak terlalu marah. Tapi apa pun alasannya, tetap saja Sakura tidak suka harus menunggu lama. Dulu pun ayahnya sering membuatnya dan ibunya menunggu lama saat makan malam. Ia sibuk di ruang bawah tanah dengan barang-barang aneh temuannya sementara ibunya bersikeras bahwa mereka hanya boleh makan setelah ayahnya hadir di ruang makan. Padahal ayahnya sama sekali lupa. Menunggu selalu mengingatkannya akan kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan di masa lalunya seperti itu. Karena itu ia tidak suka menunggu.

Setiap kali mengingat hal itu Sakura menjadi kesal. Ia menjadi muak. Ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang gagal menurutnya. Tidak hanya gagal dalam pekerjaannya ia juga gagal sebagai kepala keluarga, laki-laki yang mengabaikan keluarganya dan membuat mereka menunggu terus dan terus. Sampai kemudian ia dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Sakura tahu Shikamaru bukan ayahnya. Shikamaru juga berbeda dengan ayahnya. Shikamaru adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya dan ia cukup sukses di usianya. Menurutnya Shikamaru sama sekali berbeda dari ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja, apapun alasannya dan siapa pun orang yang ditunggunya, Sakura benci menunggu.

Akhirnya susu di cangkirnya habis. Baru saja Sakura akan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan cangkir berikutnya, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa itu.

"Akhirnya kamu datang..."

"Maaf lama," kata Shikamaru dengan nada bersalah sambil menarik kursi di hadapan Sakura, suaranya agak terengah-engah dan rambut hitamnya agak berantakan. Ia pasti buru-buru untuk datang. "Aku harus membuat alasan pada Bos, kamu tahu kan ini bukan jam makan siang..."

Sakura mendengus. Hari itu Shikamaru datang dengan memakai kaca mata bacanya, itu berarti ia memang benar-benar sibuk sebelum sampai ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi, tapi ia tetap memasang wajah masam. Ia ingin Shikamaru merasa menyesal.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti..." kata Shikamaru menyerah akhirnya melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak kesal. "Kali ini aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kamu mau, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, itu memang kata-kata yang ditunggunya. "Bagus, kalau begitu sekarang tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat!"

Sakura dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Cafe itu. Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya tidak terlalu jauh dari cafe sehingga mereka tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh. Mobil Shikamaru adalah mobil sport warna biru yang sangat mencolok. Memang selain bekerja sebagai seorang editor sebenarnya Shikamaru berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Sakura mengawasi Shikamaru memutar kunci mobil untuk menyalakan mesinnya. Suara deru mobil mahal memang terdengar sangat halus. Bahkan saat Shikamaru menginjak gas dengan perlahan pun tarikan mobil itu terasa berbeda. Sakura berpikir seandainya saja ia memiliki mobil seperti itu saat ini ia pasti sudah menjualnya untuk membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya yang dibebankan padanya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Elmwood 43, East Duncan, kamu tahu tempat itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Ah ya. Aku tahu."

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela, ini belum jam makan siang sehingga jalanan tidak begitu padat, seharusnya mereka bisa sampai di tempat itu dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Mungkin bisa lebih cepat mengingat mobil yang ditumpanginya ini memiliki mesin 12 silinder. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia ingin cepat sampai atau tidak. Yang jelas ia ingin agar semuanya cepat selesai.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu pagi ini?" ucapan Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, mau tidak mau konsentrasinya terpecah dan ia harus menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Apa kamu jadi menemui pengacara itu? Apa semuanya sudah beres?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Yah, aku bertemu Joseph tadi. Aku menyerahkan uangnya padanya. Ia yang akan membayarkannya ke pihak bank. Meskipun aku baru bisa mengumpulkan enam puluh ribu pounds dari tabunganku..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum, ia masih mengenakan kacamatanya. "Jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Nanti begitu novelmu diliris aku akan merayu Jamie agar menaikkan honormu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya, kuhargai bantuanmu..."

Shikamaru menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Ya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan selama kamu bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri," gumamnya tanpa menatap Sakura, ia berkata lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku rasa percuma menawarkan bantuanku padamu. Kamu akan menjawab dengan tegas dan keras bahwa kamu bisa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi aku tahu kamu selalu _ingin _membantuku, kok."

Shikamaru berkata sambil tertawa perlahan. "Sudahlah, dari pada itu, sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih penting."

"Oh ya?" kata Sakura berkelakar. "Apa yang lebih penting dari fakta bahwa aku masih memiliki hutang sebesar sembilan ratus empat puluh ribu pounds? Huh?"

Shikamaru tertawa. "Yeah, _well, _sebenarnya yang ini lebih penting dari itu, Nona," lalu ia berkata dengan nada ringan. "Sebenarnya ibuku semalam bertanya kapan bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah pembicaraan baru tapi tetap saja Sakura bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia dan Shikamaru sudah saling mengenal selama empat tahun. Sakura mengenal Shikamaru sejak pertama kali menulis novel dan Shikamaru kebetulan ditunjuk sebagai editornya dan kebetulan mereka mulai berkencan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Shikamaru ingin memperkenalkannya kepada keluarganya keduanya sudah lama berkencan dan biasanya orang akan memperkenalkan pasangannya pada keluarganya setelah lama berhubungan. Tapi entah mengapa Sakura belum merasa siap untuk hal ini. Dan sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasa siap.

"Oh, ayolah, tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu kan?" kata Sakura sambil tertawa, tawanya terdengar kaku karena ia melakukannya hanya untuk menutupi rasa canggung dan tidak sukanya akan pembicaraan itu. "Toh kamu masih dua puluh lima tahun, kenapa ibumu bersikap seperti orang yang ingin buru-buru menikahkan anaknya?"

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. "Sebenarnya wajar saja kan kalau ibuku ingin berkenalan denganmu Sakura? Lagi pula selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak pernah menutup-nutupi hubungan kita padanya, ibuku ingin mengenalmu secara langsung. Aku sudah bicara banyak tentangmu padanya dan sepertinya ia tertarik," ia menambahkan sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum lembut, "dan sebenarnya aku memang ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya sejak dulu."

"Tapi kau tahu kan, aku ini yatim piatu," gumam Sakura. Ia sendiri tahu itu bukan masalah terbesar yang membuatnya tidak ingin bertemu keluarga Shikamaru tapi ia tidak menemukan alasan lain yang lebih mudah untuk diutarakannya.

"Latar belakang keluargamu bukan masalah!" kata Shikamaru tegas. "Ibuku tidak akan mempermasalahkan apakah kamu yatim piatu atau tidak. Lagi pula ibuku sangat percaya dengan pilihanku."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu Shikamaru salah. Latar belakang keluarga jelas-jelas merupakan masalah besar untuknya. Bagaimanapun Shikamaru berasal dari keluarga kaya yang terhormat. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan latar belakang keluarga tidak penting? Lagi pula di balik itu semua, Sakura belum pernah berpikir untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Shikamaru. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa nama perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Shikamaru saat itu. Ia hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya dan merasa kalau Shikamaru sangat mengenalnya. Itu saja. Kalau untuk dibawa ke arah yang lebih serius sih...

"Entahlah," kata Sakura akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Shikamaru menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk mengusap kepala Sakura dan menambahkan dengan lembut. "Baiklah... aku mengerti... tapi aku harap kau benar-benar memikirkannya..."

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam. Shikamaru benar-benar tipe kesukaannya. Tipe laki-laki bertanggung jawab yang bisa menempatkan diri. Ia pandai sekali membedakan masalah pekerjaan dan pribadi. Shikamaru bersikap profesional padanya saat bekerja. Ia tidak pernah mencampurkan antara urusan pribadi dengan kantor. Ia juga tidak mengistimewakan Sakura dalam bekerja. Malah ia agak lebih keras pada Sakura dibandingkan pada yang lainnya. Tapi Sakura tahu Shikamaru bersikap seperti itu karena Shikamaru ingin ia menulis cerita yang lebih bagus lagi. Hubungan keduanya sudah bukan rahasia lagi di kantor penerbitan, akan tetapi meskipun awalnya ditentang akhirnya semuanya mengakui bahwa keduanya dapat tetap mempertahankan profesionalisme saat bekerja. Bahkan kini Shikamaru pun sudah menjadi editor tetap buat Sakura karena dianggap paling mengerti akan karya Sakura dan dapat membantu dengan baik.

Sejak dulu Sakura sudah menginginkan tipe laki-laki seperti Shikamaru. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Shikamaru pun ia sudah yakin kalau Shikamaru adalah tipe kekasih yang baik. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan akan berkencan dengan Shikamaru saat itu. Ia merasa kalau Shikamaru terlalu baik untuknya.

Shikamaru tipe laki-laki yang sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya. Shikamaru berasal dari keluarga kaya akan tetapi tidak manja dan juga ia sangat berpendirian. Ia bekerja keras untuk dirinya sendiri tapi ia juga masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Sakura atau ibunya pergi berlibur atau berbelanja di waktu senggangnya. Semua yang ada di dalam hidupnya seperti sudah tertata rapi dan terjadwal. Ia sangat berlawanan dengan ayah Sakura. Jadi seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu takut harus berkomitmen dengan Shikamaru karena ia tidak akan bernasib seperti ibunya. Shikamaru sangat perhatian bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Kadang-kadang ia tahu apa yang Sakura inginkan tanpa harus bertanya atau diberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat yang Sakura maksud. Itu adalah rumahnya yang dulu. Sakura sengaja datang untuk mencatat apa saja yang akan diperbaikinya sebelum ia menjual rumah itu. Ia harus membereskan rumah itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menjualnya agar dapat ditawar lebih tinggi. Sakura berencana mengganti cat dan kertas pelapis temboknya membereskan perabotannya dan memperbaiki apa saja yang rusak. Walaupun rumah itu berukuran lumayan besar, letaknya cukup strategis, dan memiliki model yang cukup unik tapi rumah itu tua dan tidak terawat. Kalau ia tidak membereskan terlebih dahulu akan sulit untuk menemukan calon pembeli yang tertarik.

Sakura melangkah ke luar mobil dan menatap rumahnya dari luar. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati rumah sambil menilai penampilan rumah itu dari luar. Dan menurutnya cukup lumayan. Rumah itu terlihat masih cukup kokoh. Pasti masih bisa dijual dengan harga lumayan. Hanya saja ia harus menata ulang ruangan di dalam rumah itu.

"Yakin ingin menjual rumah ini?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengekor Sakura memasuki rumah itu, ia memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Rumah ini pasti menyimpan banyak kenangan untukmu kan?"

"Ya. Banyak sekali kenangan," gumam Sakura sambil berhenti di depan tangga. "Sayangnya tidak hanya kenangan indah, ada banyak kenangan buruk di rumah ini."

Shikamaru tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa memberi komentar apapun karena ia tidak akan mengerti seperti apa perasaan Sakura saat itu. Ia mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa bicara. Keduanya hanya diam saja sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamar Sakura semasa anak-anak dulu.

Shikamaru memandang seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Shikamaru berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut memandang ke luar jendela bersama Sakura. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan matanya tertumpu pada tepian jalan yang sepi tanpa dilalui seorang pun pejalan kaki. Shikamaru memandang Sakura yang sedang melihat ke tempat yang tadi dilihatnya. Shikamaru tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya.

"Baru-baru ini, waktu novelku ditolak penerbit kamu pernah berbicara soal cinta pertama kan?" kata Sakura masih sambil memandang ke luar jendela sementara Shikamaru memandang ke arahnya. "Aku bilang aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, sebenarnya mungkin itu bohong..."

Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sengaja diam, memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bercerita padanya tentang apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Shikamaru memandang ke luar jendela, mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan menunggu sampai Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Waktu aku masih kecil tubuhku sangat lemah dan mudah sekali terserang penyakit," kata Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku mudah sekali sakit apabila terlalu lelah sehingga aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku di dalam kamar. Ibuku melarangku ke luar karena virus dan kelelahan bisa membuat kondisiku turun. Setiap kali aku terkurung dalam kamar aku selalu merasa kesepian, meskipun ibu akan selalu menemaniku kalau kuminta. Aku ingin bermain di luar."

Sakura menghela napas.

Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya. Sampai saat ini tidak banyak hal yang diketahui Shikamaru tentang Sakura. Saat bertemu dengan Sakura untuk pertama kali, ia sudah menjadi Sakura yang ketus dan tertutup seperti ini. Ia selalu ingin mengetahui segalanya tetang masa lalu Sakura. Tapi ia tidak pernah bertanya sebelumnya karena merasa tidak sopan.

"Aku selalu duduk di sini sambil memeluk boneka beruang teddy kesayanganku hadiah dari Paman Eddy. Aku selalu melihat ke luar jendela dengan pandangan iri. Melihat anak-anak seusiaku yang asyik bermain," Shikamaru kembali mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, ia dapat melihat bayangan seolah-olah ada anak-anak kecil di sana, bermain-main sambil tertawa, tidak sadar bahwa seorang gadis kecil tengah mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan iri. "Awalnya aku merasa iri. Sangat iri. Kenapa mereka begitu beruntung? Mereka memiliki keluarga yang normal. Ayah yang memiliki pekerjaan normal. Dan mereka tidak terkurung di dalam kamar seperti aku. Aku sangat iri pada mereka. Tapi suatu hari seorang anak laki-laki melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan mengajakku bermain. Ia bertanya mengapa aku hanya melihat saja dan tidak pernah ikut bermain. Aku merasa terkejut dan segera menutup jendela tapi sebenarnya aku merasa senang."

Shikamaru kembali menatap Sakura. Ekspresi Sakura saat itu campuran antara ekspresi sedih dan rindu. Ia tahu kenangan yang baru saja dibagi padanya itu adalah salah satu kenangan terindah Sakura di rumah itu. Salah satu dari sedikit kenangan indah yang pernah dirasakan Sakura di rumah itu. Kenangan itu pastilah sangat berharga untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu termasuk cinta pertama atau tidak. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang saat anak laki-laki itu menyapaku," kata Sakura sambil tertawa pelan, walaupun ia tertawa tapi tatapannya terlihat sedikit murung. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal itu hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apapun. "Kalau hanya karena alasan ingin terus mengenang kenangan itu lalu aku memutuskan tidak menjual rumah ini, bodoh sekali kan? Aku sangat membutuhkan uang saat ini dan rumah ini akan lumayan membantuku."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, itu mungkin adalah kenangan yang terindah dalam hidupmu. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi alasan tidak menjual rumah ini. Lagi pula, mengenang kenangan seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat romantis," Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan berkata sambil tersenyum. "Kau boleh memutuskan untuk tidak menjualnya kok."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kalau tidak kujual, dari mana aku bisa dapat uang untuk melunasi hutang?"

Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi. Sebenarnya sejak awal Sakura menceritakan masalah ini ia sudah tidak ingin tinggal diam. Sejak awal mendengarnya Shikamaru sudah sangat ingin mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Sakura. Hanya saja ia sangat mengenal sifat keras kepala Sakura yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan mengandalkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan meminta bantuan siapapun. Bahwa selama ia masih bisa berjuang sendiri maka ia akan melakukannya sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain sama sekali. Tapi kali ini Shikamaru merasa paling tidak ia harus mengatakannya pada Sakura. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sakura seperti ini terus.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjual rumahmu Sakura," kata Shikamaru dengan nada setengah mengeluh, ia tahu Sakura tidak akan suka mendengar kata-katanya ini tapi ia tetap akan mengatakannya. "Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Biarkan aku membantu melunasi hutangmu, Sakura. Aku ini laki-laki, paling tidak biarkan aku bersikap keren di depanmu."

Sakura mendesah tidak suka, Shikamaru sudah tahu kalau Sakura akan menolaknya tapi paling tidak ia ingin Sakura tahu kalau ia peduli padanya. Lebih baik lagi kalau Sakura mau menerima sangat ingin membantu Sakura. Ia tahu kalau ia bisa membantu Sakura, kalau saja Sakura mengizinkannya, tapi ia juga tahu tidak akan semudah itu bagi Sakura untuk menerima bantuan dari seseorang. Meskipun orang itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku masih bisa berjuang sendiri. Aku pasti akan melunasi hutang itu dengan caraku sendiri," kata Sakura sambil melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dipandangnya. "Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain."

"Aku bukan 'orang lain'!" kata Shikamaru tidak sabaran mendengar jawaban Sakura itu, ia sangat serius ingin membantu Sakura dan ia ingin Sakura tahu itu dan mau menerima bantuannya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki ia tidak suka berpangku tangan sementara kekasihnya sedang dalam masalah. "Aku serius denganmu Sakura. Aku tidak main-main. Apa setelah tiga tahun bersamaku kamu masih menganggapku orang lain?"

Sakura menghela napas, ia menoleh dan menatap Shikamaru sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Kali ini ia menatap langit. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Shikamaru, maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu kamu bisa berusaha sendiri. Aku tahu kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk melunasi hutang-hutang itu sendirian. Tapi kapan Sakura? Sekarang saja dengan bekerja siang malam, kamu baru bisa membayar lima puluh ribu pounds!"

"Enam puluh ribu," ralat Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"OKE! Enam puluh ribu! Tapi apa bedanya, Sakura! Kapan semuanya akan lunas sampai kapan? Kamu tidak pernah lagi ada waktu lagi untukku," kata Shikamaru akhirnya sambil menambahkan dengan wajah memerah, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar saat mengatakan. "Aku merasa belakangan ini kamu terlalu sibuk bekerja."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan pandangan merasa bersalah, ia memeluk pinggang Shikamaru dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Selama beberapa minggu ini memang Sakura terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana harus membayar hutang-hutangnya dan juga terlalu sibuk dengan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto pada Shikamaru, karena itu belakangan ini ia melarang Shikamaru datang ke rumahnya. Bagaimanapun Naruto tidak terlihat seperti android sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin Shikamaru salah paham saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya tinggal bersama laki-laki lain saat ini.

"Dengar Sakura," kata Shikamaru lembut sambil balas memeluk Sakura. "Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu kalau kamu tidak lagi sendirian sekarang, Sakura. Kamu memilikiku, Sakura. Kamu bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja kamu mau. Kamu boleh mengeluh padaku kapan saja, tentang apa saja. Kamu boleh bergantung padaku kapan saja kamu membutuhkanku. Aku ini laki-laki, kumohon Sakura, percayalah sedikit padaku. Sangat menyakitkan buatku kalau kamu mengabaikanku begitu saja. Aku merasa tidak berguna."

Sekura tidak menjawab.

Shikamaru menghela napas, ia mempererat pelukannya. "Aku tidak mungkin diam saja kalau kamu dalam masalah, Sakura. Kamu sangat berarti untukku. Tolong ingatlah itu. Aku sangat ingin membantumu. Kumohon biarkanlah aku terlihat sedikit lebih keren dihadapanmu."

Sakura balas mempererat pelukannya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di pelukan Shikamaru tapi kali ini ia merasa sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru bersikap seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru memeluknya seperti ini. Bicara seperti ini. Shikamaru memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang cuek tapi biasanya juga ia tidak akan terbuka seperti ini. Baru kali ini Shikamaru menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Shikamaru bersikap begitu emosional. Seperti orang yang berbeda. Selama ini keduanya memang menghindari kata 'cinta' tapi untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang sudah merupakan hal yang biasa. Tapi bagaimana pun sikap Shikamaru hari ini sangat aneh.

* * *

Sehabis dari rumah itu mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan siang. Shikamaru mengajak Sakura makan di Subway hari itu, sesuai permintaan Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan Shikamaru tidak menoleh atau mengajak Sakura bicara sama sekali. Sakura merasa kalau sikap Shikamaru sangat aneh hari itu. Misalnya caranya memeluknya tadi. Sakura merasa Shikamaru sedikit emosional hari ini.

Sakura mengamati wajah Shikamaru dari samping. Shikamaru adalah pemuda dari keluarga kaya. Wajahnya tampan dan otaknya cemerlang. Sakura belum pernah melihat wajah ibu Shikamaru tapi ia sudah dapat membayangkannya sebagai seorang wanita cantik yang sangat anggun. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia melahirkan seorang anak berwajah tampan dan berkepribadian baik seperti Shikamaru. Wajah Shikamaru tampan dan terlihat semakin keren dengan kacamata yang sejak tadi digunakannya, sepertinya ia buru-buru dari kantor sehingga lupa melepas kacamatanya. Shikamaru selalu bersikap sopan dan lembut. Ibunya pasti mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Selain sopan, Shikamaru juga berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki yang tidak rapi. Shikamaru begitu teratur, semua jadwalnya tertata rapi. Sakura sangat yakin kalau banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sejak SMP tidak memiliki teman dan dijuluki si Aneh, Shikamaru yang kaya dan tampan pasti dulu sangat populer. Shikamaru pasti pernah beberapa kali pacaran sedangkan Sakura bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Bagaimana ia tahu cara yang benar memperlakukan Shikamaru? Bagi Shikamaru yang sudah banyak mengenal wanita dan berkencan dengan banyak wanita, pastilah Sakura yang paling membosankan. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, laki-laki yang pernah dikenalnya dengan cukup dekat hanyalah ayahnya dan Shikamaru. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memasukkan Naruto dalam hitungan atau tidak karena ia adalah android. Sakura selalu saja berpikiran bahwa suatu saat Shikamaru akan bosan padanya dan kemudian akan meninggalkannya. Sakura pasti akan sedih saat itu karena itu, Sakura tidak ingin terlalu jauh menyukai Shikamaru agar tidak terluka kelak saat Shikamaru meninggalkannya karena bosan.

Sakura bukannya tidak suka kalau Shikamaru membantunya atau menunjukkan perhatiannya. Hanya saja sejak dulu Sakura sudah terbiasa untuk berusaha seorang diri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sejak dulu Sakura selalu saja melakukan apapun seorang diri. Tidak pernah merengek ataupun mengeluh. Sakura tumbuh dengan tekad yang lebih keras dari siapapun. Ia selalu berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain. Sakura tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya. Ia selalu saja menghadapi semuanya seorang diri.

Sejak ia keluar dari rumah ayahnya. Sejak ibunya meninggal. Sejak ia harus tinggal seorang diri dan menghidupi dirinya seorang diri, Sakura terbiasa untuk tidak bergantung pada siapapun dan sekarang saat Shikamaru menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tempat bergantung dan memintanya untuk lebih manja padanya, sebenarnya itu membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermanja.

Saat makan pun Shikamaru masih terlihat aneh. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi Sakura tidak tahu apa itu. Sakura mencoba menduga-duga apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Shikamaru. Mereka tidak bicara apapun sambil makan. Siapapun yang melihat mereka saat itu pasti menduga kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan, ia tidak suka dengan suasana seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Shikamaru, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang duduk di depannya. "Ah, tidak... Bukan apa-apa," lalu ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum. "Sungguh..."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau bersikap seperti itu padaku," katanya nyaris terdengar dingin. "Aku seperti sudah melakukan hal yang salah padamu tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Ah, sungguh! Aku tidak marah padamu," kata Shikamaru cepat, ia terdengar sedikit gugup entah karena apa. "Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, Sakura!"

Sakura menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat. "Lalu?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas. "Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku tahu aku sudah bersikap aneh, maaf ya Sakura," ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seolah minta maaf dan kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku sebenarnya sejak tadi terus memikirkan kata-katamu."

Sakura menjadi bingung. "Kata-kataku yang mana?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Sakura tidak suka mendengar Shikamaru mengelak seperti itu. "Ayolah, Shikamaru, katakan…"

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi merah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan alasan mengapa Shikamaru bersikap aneh seharian ini dan mengapa tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Shikamaru tergolong sudah cukup lama berhubungan, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa bagian dari diri Shikamaru yang sulit dimengerti oleh Sakura. Meskipun ia yakin pasti tidak mudah juga bagi Shikamaru untuk memahami dirinya.

"Maaf Sakura," gumam Shikamaru tanpa memandang wajah Sakura, Sakura tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Setahunya Shikamaru yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki kesan bisa diandalkan. Pria dengan wajah merah di hadapannya ini seolah-olah pria yang berbeda. "Sebelumnya kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu tidak pernah jatuh cinta tapi lalu tiba-tiba tadi kamu bercerita tentang kenangan cinta pertamamu, aku jadi sedikit tidak suka."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Ia nyaris tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Shikamaru cemburu pada hal-hal remeh seperti itu kan? Selama tiga tahun berhubungan dengan Shikamaru ia selalu mengenal Shikamaru sebagai seorang pria yang tenang dan dewasa. Tapi cemburu karena hal sekecil itu? Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Shikamaru maka ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak peduli seperti apa masa lalumu. Kurasa tidak masalah memiliki kenangan akan cinta pertama," kali ini Shikamaru mencoba untuk menatap mata Sakura. "Tapi, aku ingin kamu mengerti, saat ini akulah satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di sisimu. Lebih bergantunglah padaku..."

Sakura terdiam.

Kata-kata Shikamaru itu terdengar sangat tulus. Sakura tidak berhasil menemukan keragu-raguan di mata Shikamaru saat itu. Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tulus. Sakura tahu itu. Ia juga tahu kalau yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu sungguh-sungguh.

Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di sisinya saat ini. Tapi saat akan mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura teringat akan Naruto. Walaupun android tapi Naruto tetap saja laki-laki kan? Sampai sekarang pun Sakura sama sekali belum memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada Shikamaru. Sakura juga belum tahu bagaimana harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Shikamaru.

"Ehm, sebenarnya... Kamu bukan satu-satunya, Shikamaru," gumam Sakura serba salah, "Saat ini, ada laki-laki lain…"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Sebenarnya kalau ada yang sedikit familiar dengan cerita ini, ini karena cerita ini awalnya saya tulis dengan judul 'A CUP OF MILK'. Pernah saya publish di blog Friendster saya tahun 2006 dan saya publish juga di FictionPress tahun lalu. Cerita ini sendiri saya tulis sewaktu masih kelas dua SMA (sekitar enam tahun yang lalu) cerita ini saya tulis setahun sebelum Love Me Tender. **

**Love me Tender sendiri awalnya adalah sebuah fanfic Rurouni Kenshin yang tidak pernah diselesaikan oleh teman saya, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menulis ulang love me tender dengan gaya saya sendiri dan perubahan besar di plotnya. Love me Tender versi saya pertama saya publish di NeX (News-express. Asia. Com (hapus semua spasinya) - id saya Recchi dan saya adalah penterjemah di forum ini.) dengan tokoh utama Nishikido Ryo. Tentu saja setelah saya tulis kembali ke fanfic Naruto, karakter dan jalan cerita mengalami banyak perubahan.**

**Sedikit catatan ini saya tulis untuk menghindari salah paham, berhubung kedua fanfic ini sebelumnya sudah pernah saya publish.**

**Recchinon.**


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner

**Tittle: Home Sweet Home**

**Universe: AU/ Inggris, tahun 2020**

**Rating: T, seperti biasa, untuk jaga-jaga 'Lime' yang mungkin akan 'nyempil'.**

**Genre: Romance/Science**

**Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menerima telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Warisan yang ditinggalkan hanyalah rumah tua yang dulu ditempatinya beserta setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasinya. Juga robot berambut pirang yang selalu tersenyum… **

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei, Title diambil dari lagunya Yuki yang Home Sweet Home…**

**Note: Akan ada beberapa minor original character di fanfic ini. Cerita akan sedikit membosankan dengan narasi yang panjang. Oh ya, kalau dibaca sambil mendengar lagu Ost. Naruto yang Home Sweet Home akan sedikit membantu… ^^**

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Dinner"**

Sakura memasak makanan yang sedikit istimewa hari itu. Biasanya untuk makan malam Sakura hanya akan memasak masakan sederhana seperti pasta atau sup jagung kental. Tapi kali ini ia memanggang daging domba muda dan membuat saus kental yang kelihatan sangat lezat. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura membereskan rumah dan memasak masakan yang terlihat begitu mewah padahal sebelumnya ia mati-matian berhemat.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu memasak sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di hadapan meja makan sambil menatap Sakura yang asyik dengan masakannya itu, "Apa kamu yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Aku tidak akan memakannya sendirian kok..."

Naruto terkejut, "Eh... Sakura... aku tidak bisa makan apapun selain madu, roti bakar dan susu atau makanan manis lainnya lho... bukannya aku tidak mau memakan masakan buatanmu, Sakura, tapi..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berjengit, ia menatap Naruto dari balik kacamata minus yang dikenakannya, "Ah, maaf, tapi aku tidak memasak semua ini untukmu... Buat apa aku bersusah payah memasak semua ini untukmu, bodoh!"

"Jadi kamu mau memakannya sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan nada campuran antara kecewa dan bingung, "Kupikir Sakura sedang berhemat. Masakan sebanyak ini untuk makan malam seorang diri..."

Sakura mengeluarkan daging dombanya dari oven, "Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin kan aku memakannya sendiri... Ah, iya aku belum cerita padamu ya? Hari ini aku mengundang seseorang untuk makan malam bersama kita..."

"Siapa?"

"Pacarku."

Naruto yang sedang memainkan botol madunya nyaris saja menjatuhkannya, "Eeeeeeh? Pacar? Sakura punya pacar?" entah mengapa selain nada terkejut dan sedikit kecewa terselip nada tidak percaya dalam ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat seperti tidak percaya seperti itu?" Sakura mendelik sebal pada Naruto sambil merapikan meja makan dan mengatur letak piring, "Apa seaneh itu kalau aku memiliki pacar, hah?"

"Bu... bukan seperti itu..."

Sakura duduk di hadapan Naruto dan menatapnya langsung di matanya, "Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu apakah kau diprogram untuk mematuhi perkataanku atau tidak tapi aku mohon agar kau bertingkah selayaknya robot malam ini. Aku ingin dia percaya bahwa kau benar-benar robot, mengerti?"

"Tapi aku bukan robot!" protes Naruto terdengar tidak suka, majahnya memerah karena kesal dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis, "Aku ini android!"

Sakura menghela napas, "Apapun kamu!" ia menambahkan dengan tegas, ia menatap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang, "Dengar, sudah terlalu banyak kekacauan dalam hidupku saat ini, aku tidak ingin kamu membuatnya lebih kacau, mengerti kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal sambil menunduk dan memainkan botol madunya yang kini isinya tinggal separuhnya itu.

"Mengerti?" ulang Sakura dengan lebih tegas.

"Ya..." jawab Naruto tanpa semangat.

Meski jawaban Naruto terdengar begitu lesu dan tidak meyakinkan tapi sepertinya itu sudah membuat Sakura merasa puas. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah telepon yang berdering.

Rupanya itu adalah telepon dari Shikamaru. Naruto mengawasi Sakura yang sedang menerima telepon dari Shikamaru dengan sebal. Ia kesal melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berbicara lewat telepon dengan Shikamaru. Saat bicara dengannya ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura berekspresi seperti itu. Entah apakah ia memiliki program untuk merasa cemburu atau tidak tapi yang jelas Naruto merasa tidak suka pada siapa pun pria yang bernama Shikamaru itu meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya dan bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekali pun. Naruto mencoba menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru di telepon tapi tidak banyak yang dapat dicuri dengarnya. Naruto tidak banyak bicara dan ia tidak dapat mendengarkan suara Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... aku sudah selesai memasak makan malam kok..." kata Sakura mengakhiri percakapan via teleponnya dengan Shikamaru, "Aku akan menunggumu, sampai nanti..."

Sakura berjalan kembali ke arah meja untuk kembali melanjutkan menata makanan dia atas meja. Ia menyadari ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terihat merengut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menyiapkan gelas tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, "Wajahmu terlihat seperti tidak senang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak." Kata Naruto masih dengan wajah merengut.

Sakura menghela napas, ia menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh pada Naruto dan berkata dengan tegas, "Dengar, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang," kata Sakura lagi sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kuingatkan, jangan bersikap yang aneh-aneh nanti... Bersikaplah selayaknya robot, mengerti?"

"Aku android!" protes Naruto.

"Apapun itu..." kata Sakura kembali melanjutkan menata letak gelas-gelasnya, "Bersikaplah seperti anak baik... Shikamaru pasti bersikap baik padamu, tenang saja..."

"Kalian akan makan malam romantis?" tanya Naruto bibirnya membentuk kerucut tanda tidak suka, Sakura berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Naruto saat itu.

Sakura menatap Naruto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, kata-kata seperti "makan malam romantis" yang terlontar dari android berambut pirang itu terdengar janggal di telinga novelis berwajah manis itu, "Belakangan ini kau menonton acara apa di TV? Sepertinya ada banyak hal tidak benar yang kau pelajari belakangan ini..." Sakura menghela napas dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Mana mungkin makan malam romantis sementara ada kau di sini... ada-ada saja..."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian bel pintu berbunyi. Sakura segera meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Tidak ada tamu lain yang akan datang malam itu jadi dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah Shikamaru, lagipula dari caranya menekan bel Sakura bisa mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah kekasihnya.

Naruto mengawasi Sakura yang keluar ruangan dengan wajah murung. Entah mengapa ia lebih suka kalau tidak harus bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya sehingga ia tidak memiliki bayangan sama sekali seperti apa Shikamaru sebenarnya. Sakura tidak pernah sedikit pun bercerita soal Shikamaru padanya. Mengingat ia bisa menjadi kekasih Sakura yang begitu keras kepala pastilah dia bukan orang sembarangan dan harus ekstra sabar. Membayangkannya sebagai seorang pria yang begitu sempurna membuat Naruto merasa semakin tidak suka pada Shikamaru meskipun ia belum bertemu dengannya sekalipun.

Sakura membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk.

Aroma khas _ceddar _dan _sandalwood_ menyambut pria berambut hitam itu saat pintu dibuka untuknya. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke rumah kekasihnya itu, tidak banyak yang berubah. Rumah itu masih terkesan dingin seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura memandangi Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru saja pulang kerja. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah dan ia bahkan tidak sempat merapikan rambutnya tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan membeli satu buket besar bunga iris kesukaan Sakura. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari tatapan Sakura tertumpu pada bunga itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat bunga iris sebanyak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Ini pasti mahal," gumamnya berusaha agar terdengar ketus tapi bagaimana pun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya menerima bunga itu, "Kamu benar-benar boros."

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar kata-kata dan raut wajah Sakura yang sangat berlawanan, "Ayolah... Aku tidak akan jatuh bangkrut meski seandainya harus membelikan buket bunga iris seperti ini setiap hari untukmu..."

Sakura tersenyum menantang, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kamu harus membelikan buket seperti ini setiap hari untukku, setuju?"

Shikamaru kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Ia tentu saja akan lebih dari senang untuk benar-benar melakukannya, namun ia tahu bahwa Sakura hanya bercanda. Kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu pasti akan memarahinya.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan putri," katanya sambil melepaskan mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, "Asalkan kau memasak makan malam setiap hari untukku..."

"Kalau begitu lupakan..." kata Sakura sambil menggantungkan mantel Shikamaru ia mengajak Shikamaru ke dalam, "Aku sedang berhemat, ingat? Kalau setiap hari memasak untukmu aku yang bisa bangkrut!"

"Tidak harus masakan yang mewah kan? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa makanan kaleng ya?" kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengikuti Sakura ke arah dapur, "Kau pikir aku hanya bisa makan makanan mahal?"

"Sejujurnya aku memang berpikir seperti itu..." gumam Sakura.

"Jadi mana si kecil Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tertawa karena mendengar kata-kata Sakura, "Aku tidak sabar berkenalan dengannya... Aku harap kami bisa berteman..."

Sakura berjengit mendengar Shikamaru menyebut Naruto dengan tambahan kata 'si kecil', "_Well_, dia sudah menunggu di dapur..." gumamnya menambahkan, "Dan sejujurnya aku tidak yakin kalau kalian akan bisa berteman... Kalian berbeda terlalu jauh..."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin kalau Naruto dan Shikamaru akan bisa berteman. Menurutnya mereka bisa berbincang-bincang saja saja sudah hal yang bagus. Sakura yakin Shikamaru akan mampu menjaga sikap, tapi ia tidak yakin kalau Naruto dapat bersikap sopan pada Shikamaru.

Saat sampai di dapur Shikamaru tercengang melihat Naruto. Sakura sudah menduganya. Shikamaru tidak akan menyangka kalau Naruto benar-benar tampak seperti manusia. Ia pasti membayangkan kalau Naruto berbentuk seperti robot-robot yang biasanya muncul di televisi. Dan terlebih lagi penampilan Naruto yang berambut pirang dengan kulit halus dan mata berwarna biru langit benar-benar terlihat tampan. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit mencemaskan ini. Siapa saja pasti akan merasa cemas saat mengetahui kekasihnya tinggal bersama dengan pria muda setampan itu. Sakura berpura-pura tidak menyadari keterkejutan Shikamaru dan mempersilahkannya duduk di depan meja makan.

"Nah, perkenalkan, Naruto, ini Shikamaru... Shikamaru, ini Naruto..." kata Sakura memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Eh... tapi... Kupikir, Naruto itu robot anak-anak..."

"Android!" ralat Naruto ketus.

"Oke, android anak-anak... berdasarkan ceritamu, Sakura..." Shikamaru melempar pandang ke arah Sakura, "Kupikir... anak-anak..." terlihat jelas di wajah Shikamaru kalau ia sangat syok.

"Tenang saja..." kata Sakura menenangkan, "Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak kok..."

Sakura tidak berbohong. Sangat mudah menebak apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Selama makan malam Naruto memasang wajah masam. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak suka harus semeja dengan Shikamaru. Hanya dalam sekejap saja rasa khawatir Shikamaru lenyap. Tadinya ia sempat cemas saat tahu Sakura tinggal bersama pemuda lain, sekalipun pemuda itu adalah android. Akan tetapi setelah melihat Naruto, entah mengapa Shikamaru dapat merasa tenang.

"Jadi, kau hanya bisa memakan roti panggang diolesi madu dan susu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyuapkan potongan besar daging domba ke mulutnya, "Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil menambahkan madu ke dalam susunya dan mengaduknya dengan sebal, "Profesor memprogramku seperti itu."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ayahmu sehebat itu, Sakura..."

"Dia memang tidak hebat sama sekali," kata Sakura dingin sambil memotong daging domba di piringnya. Ia tidak menyukai saat topik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bahasan tentang ayahnya, "Kumohon tidak usah membicarakannya lagi..."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sangat membenci ayahnya. Sejak dulu ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak pernah suka membicarakan topik tentang ayahnya dan tadinya ia pikir malam ini dengan adanya Naruto di sini ia bisa menggali sedikit informasi tentang ayah Sakura akan tetapi sepertinya ia gagal. Padahal ia ingin lebih tahu tentang Sakura. Selama ini Shikamaru selalu ingin lebih banyak mengetahui tentang keluarga Sakura akan tetapi Sakura selalu saja menghindar.

"Profesor memang orang yang hebat kok," kata Naruto sambil mengoleskan madu di roti yang berikutnya, "Beliau sangat baik dan juga pandai."

Terdengar suara decitan yang tidak menyenangkan saat pisau yang digunakan Sakura untuk memotong dagingnya beradu dengan piring porselennya. Kedua pemuda di sisi lain meja makan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Keduanya tampak cemas melihat raut wajah Sakura yang perlahan memerah.

"Naruto!" tegur Sakura keras. Sakura terlihat marah, "Jangan merusak suasana di meja makan!" lalu ia berpaling pada Shikamaru dan memandangnya dengan galak, "Aku akan bercerita tentang ayahku kalau aku memang ingin bercerita dan itu bukan sekarang."

Baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru, keduanya tidak ingin melihat Sakura marah sepanjang makan malam. Maka tanpa kesepakatan lisan dan tertulis, keduanya sama-sama memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan meja makan malam itu. Mereka tidak ingin Sakura merengut sepanjang makan malam—atau lebih parah lagi, mengusir mereka berdua dari rumahnya.

"Jadi Sakura, apakah akhir pekan depan kamu mau ikut denganku?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba topik baru. Percuma saja memaksa Sakura bicara banyak tentang masa lalunya saat ini, itu hanya akan membuat Sakura marah jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya dengan cara mengajaknya berbicara tentang masa depan.

"Ikut ke mana?" tanya Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela napas, ia menangkap nada bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai topik itu akan tetapi ia harus tetap mencoba, "Makan malam bersama ibuku... Beliau sudah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu pada Ibuku dan Beliau memintaku untuk memperkenalkanmu padanya, Sakura..."

"Sakura, kamu sudah berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman minggu depan!" protes Naruto cepat. Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya dan Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan galak, "Kamu sudah berjanji, Sakura!"

"Diamlah dulu!" kata Sakura kesal, jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka mendengar Naruto merengek seperti itu. Lagi pula, biarpun Naruto tidak merengek seperti itu ia tidak memiliki niat untuk bertemu dengan ibu Shikamaru. Ia belum siap untuk yang satu itu. Sakura berpaling ke arah Shikamaru, "Ah, kita sudah pernah bicara soal itu kan? Aku tidak bisa..."

Sakura benar-benar belum ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Shikamaru. Ia berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan itu akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan satupun alasan yang belum pernah digunakannya untuk menolak ajakan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan menaburkan bubuk merica di atas daging domba panggangnya. Berusaha menghindar bertatapan dengan Shikamaru yang tengah menatapnya saat itu.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura sudah menduga kata itu akan terucap dari Shikamaru. Kata yang paling ditakutinya. _Kenapa?_ Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sakura benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menolak ajakan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Shikamaru tanpa harus melukai perasaannya, ia tidak ingin melukai Shikamaru.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto akan mengajaknya ke Taman untuk bermain minggu depan.." kata Sakura akhirnya terpaksa menggunakan alasan tersebut, "Jadi aku tidak bisa..."

"Kalau cuma itu bisa dibatalkan kan?" kata Shikamaru sambil berjengit.

"Enak saja!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Kalian kan bisa pergi minggu depannya..." kata Shikamaru sambil memandang Naruto memohon pengertiannya akan tetapi Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan ketus.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji..." gumam Sakura tidak jelas, "Mengingkari janji itu tidak baik kan?"

"Kalau begitu begini saja," kata Shikamaru mengusulkan, "Kita pergi ke taman bersama-sama lalu setelah itu makan malam bersama di rumahku bersama ibuku dan keluargaku..."

"Tidak!"

Naruto dan Sakura menyahut serempak. Keduanya memiliki alasan berbeda untuk tidak menyetujui usul tersebut akan tetapi keduanya jelas-jelas sama-sama tidak menyukai ide tersebut.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan tatapan kecewa, "Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Sakura, "Bukankah itu ide yang lumayan bagus?"

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke taman bersamamu!" kata Naruto ketus.

Sakura biasanya pasti akan menegur Naruto yang berkata tidak sopan seperti itu, tapi kali ini ia mengacuhkannya, "Aku hanya belum siap kalau harus bertemu dengan ibumu sekarang, itu saja... Lagipula kenapa harus terburu-buru sih?" kata Sakura sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan memohon agar Shikamaru mau mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan keluargannya saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru kecewa, jelas-jelas melupakan daging domba muda yang ada di hadapannya, ia menatap Sakura, "Kupikir hubungan kita serius..."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Uh, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau saat ini hanya main-main saja, tapi..." Sakura menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa walau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindar seperti ini tapi minggu depan terlalu mendadak menurutnya, "... bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

"Lain kali itu kapan?" tantang Shikamaru.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengiris-iris daging dombanya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tanpa bicara apapun. Ia menatap daging domba itu untuk menghindari tatapan Shikamaru padanya.

"Kamu selalu saja menghindar seperti ini Sakura..." Keluh Shikamaru wajahnya jelas-jelas menujukkan kalau ia kecewa dengan penolakan Sakura dan ini membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah, "Ibuku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan berarti kamu harus menikah denganku!"

"Kenapa harus memaksa sih!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Tampaknya semua yang ada di meja makan itu telah melupakan makan malam masing-masing. Naruto juga tidak menyentuh roti panggang beroleskan madu yang bertumpuk di piring di hadapannya. Entah untuk berapa lama suasana canggung di meja makan itu bertahan dan entah apa yang terjadi kemudian sampai waktu Shikamaru pulang dan mereka semua meninggalkan meja makan itu.

Sakura tidak mengingat apapun. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya. Mencoba mengerjakan naskahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diketiknya sejak tadi. Kepalanya kosong. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi di meja makan tadi setelah Shikamaru menyuarakan kekecewaannya atas penolakan Sakura secara terang-terangan. Sakura mencoba berkonsentrasi pada naskahnya akan tetapi mustahil. Ia tidak menemukan _mood_ untuk mengerjakan naskah itu, jadi ia pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan bicara dengan teman internetnya, Chocolate.

Cherry_^^ : apa kau senggang?

Choco_love : kupikir begitu.

Choco_love : ada apa?

Cherry_^^ : boleh aku cerita?

Cherry_^^ : ?

Choco_love : Silahkan...

Cherry_^^ : thanks

Cherry_^^ : sebenarnya aku bingung

Cherry_^^ : pacarku ingin mengenalkanku dengan ibunya

Choco_love : bagus kan?

Cherry_^^ : Tapi aku tidak mau

Choco_love : itu tandanya dia serius denganmu

Choco_love : Kenapa tidak ingin bertemu?

Cherry_^^ : Aku pikir belum saatnya

Choco_love : memang sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?

Cherry_^^ : mungkin hampir 3 tahun

Choco_love : whoaaaa!

Choco_love : kalau begitu temui saja!

Cherry_^^ : aku takut

Choco_love : keluarganya tidak menyukaimu?

Cherry_^^ : entahlah

Cherry_^^ : aku takut karena dia kaya

Cherry_^^ : dan aku tidak

Choco_love : apa kau mencintainya?

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. _Apa aku mencintai Shikamaru? _Mengingat mereka telah berkencan selama tiga tahun tentu saja ia mencintai Shikamaru. Ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Chocolate saat itu. Seharusnya, Chocolate tidak menanyakannya. Akan tetapi Sakura tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Cherry_^^ : kurasa begitu..

Cherry_^^ : Maksudku, kurasa aku mencintainya

Choco_love : kalau begitu temui saja...

Cherry_^^ : bagaimana kalau mereka menolakku?

Choco_love : toh kamu mencintainya, biarkan sajalah

Choco_love : lagi pula belum tentu kan mereka benar membencimu

Choco_love : mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja..

Cherry_^^ : tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu di makan malam itu

Cherry_^^ : kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dan mengacaukannya?

Choco_love : haha

Choco_love : oh ayolah!

Choco_love : itu hanya makan malam!

Choco_love : seberapa buruk hal yang bisa terjadi di makan malam biasa?

Diam-diam Sakura mulai setuju dengan kata-kata Chocolate.

Itu kan hanya makan malam.

Seberapa buruk hal yang bisa terjadi di makan malam?

Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!

Akhirnya Sakura pun membulatkan tekadnya. Setelah berterima kasih pada Chocolate dan mengatakan kalau ia harus keluar dari _chatroom_, Sakura pun meraih telepon selularnya. Dengan sedikit gelisah ia mulai menekan nomor Shikamaru yang sudah dihafalnya sejak dulu.

Hari untuk makan malam bersama Ibu Shikamaru telah ditentukan. Sakura masih teringat nada suara Shikamaru yang begitu senang bercampur kaget dan tidak percaya ketika Sakura menelponnya dan mengatakan kalau ia setuju untuk makan malam bersama dengan ibunya. Sakura senang karena Shikamaru tampak begitu bahagia mengetahui ia bersedia datang ke makan malam tersebut. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan tidak enak terus saja bercokol di dada Sakura. Seperti firasat kalau segala sesuatunya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Sakura selalu merasakan hal seperti ini di saat tegang.

Telah diputuskan, hari Sabtu di minggu ini, Sakura akan datang ke rumah Shikamaru untuk pertama kalinya dan bertemu dengan ibu Shikamaru. Dan tanpa disadarinya, tahu-tahu saja hari Sabtu itu pun tiba juga. Sakura terus merasa gelisah sepanjang hari. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sebagai perkenalan diri dan bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin saja dilontarkan ibu Shikamaru. Dua jam sebelum Shikamaru datang menjemputnya, Sakura mulai menyesal mengapa ia menyanggupi hal ini. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya.

_Sudahlah, itu kan hanya makan malam._

Sakura mencoba menghibur diri dengan kata-kata Chocolate. _Seberapa buruk yang bisa terjadi di sebuah makan malam?_

* * *

_-CHAPTER 4 – DINNER : END-_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Whoa! Akhirnya aku update! (ketawa)_

_Well... Chapter yang panjang ya? Semoga nggak capek bacanya ^^ Hm, update berikutnya mudahan bisa lebih cepat... See you in the next chap!  
_


End file.
